Le Passage d'un Démon
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Une démonne au service de Jashin chassant les monstres qui se retrouve dans le monde de Naruto, coincée par une mission et son maître ? Ouf ca va barder ! Et les ennuis ne font que commencer pour l'Akatsuki qui convoitent cette être surpuissante...
1. Prologue

_«Maman, il y a un monstre sous mon lit !»_

_«Ne dit pas de bêtise mon amour, les monstres n'existent pas»_

Vous, vous pensez que c'est vrai ? Moi en tout cas je suis bien là, souvent visible qu'aux être pur et innocent (même principe qu'une licorne je sais ça craint -.-). Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne nous voyez pas que nous ne sommes pas là ! Même chose pour les monstres. Ca aussi ça craint des monstres! Ils sont tous complètement incapable de resté tranquille 5 min et ils veulent vous arracher les yeux pour un oui ou pour un non !

Le boulot, ça craint aussi. En fait il n'y à pas grand-chose qui ne craint pas dans tout ce que je fais. C'est morbide sanglant répétitif et dangereux ! Mais on vit pour ca.

Oh qu'est-ce que vous dites ? J'ai oublié de me présenter ? Oups ! J'oubliais !

Je m'appelle Zulyanna et je suis une Gardienne des enfers de type Hybride

…

Quoi vous ne connaissez pas les Gardiens des enfers ? Ça craint -.-

Alors je récapitule :

Les gardiens de l'enfer sont des créatures sauvages typiques de la 4ieme dimension (si on compte la terre comme la dimension #1) En général, ce sont de gros loups aux queues de lézard mais... Poilu

Après ca on rentre dans les détailles des types alors je commence :

**Caractéristique d'un Type démon :**

-Ils ont le poil de couleur foncé

-Les yeux sont lumineux et rayonne souvent dans le noir

-Les 2 pattes de devant sont munis de grosse griffes parfois empoisonnée, ne peuvent pas être rétractée

-Les 2 pattes arrière ont des griffes rétractiles qu'ils n'utilisent que très rarement.

-Le type démon ont une flamme au bout de la queue qui peuvent être de couleur varié

-Ils ont de grandes ailes de chauve-souris sur le dos

-Les mâles ont de longues dents avant tel les tigres à dent de sabre et les femelles de plus petites

-Ils ont aussi des cornes sur la tête

-Et finalement, ils on de grandes oreilles leur permettant d'entendre le moindre son suspect

**Caractéristique d'un Type Ange :**

**-**Ils ont le poil de couleur pâle

-Les yeux sont souvent d'une couleur pur et éclatante

-Les 4 pattes ont des griffes rétractiles

-Ils ont une grande crinière partant de l'arrière de la tête à la fin du dos, parfois continue sur la queue

-Ils on une petites queue avec un panache de poils au bout de celle-ci

-Les male on les dents avant plus longue que les femelles, dépassant quelques fois de la gueule

-Ils ont une auréole au dessus de la tête de couleur aussi pur que leurs yeux

-Ils sont munit de grandes ailes d'ange

-Finalement ils ont aussi de grandes oreilles leur permettant d'entendre le moindre son suspect

**Caractéristique d'un Type Hybride :**

Dépend toujours des 2 parents

Alors voilà, maintenant vous savez à quoi je ressemble… quoi vous vous demandez toujours à quoi je ressemble ? Ça Craint -.- alors voilà :

Couleur : Bleu foncé

Crinière, blanche rouge et noir

Mes pattes avant sont munies de grosses griffes non rétractibles

J'ai une alvéole jaune autour de ma queue

Les oreilles longues et des cornes oranges

Les yeux vert émeraude luminescente et la queue munie d'une flamme bleu jaune et rouge

J'ai aussi de grandes ailes de chauve souris couverte de plume

Mes dents dépassent un peu de ma gueule

**Accessoire : **Un foulard rouge autour du cou finit d'une lampe en forme de tête de mort, le signe de Jashin gravé sur les hanches et 3 piercings sur les pattes avant.

Alors voilà !

Nous sommes capable de se déplacer à travers différentes dimension alors je connais un peu le monde de Naruto, Beach et bon nommez moi tout les mangas que vous voulez, j'y suis déjà tous allé ou presque, il y en a tant !

Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir durant la lecture où je tombe dans le monde du manga le plus connu au monde; Naruto

En espérant de vous plaire et que vous commentiez !

Laissez des reviews, ca fait toujours du bien !

p.s. ne vous fiez pas a cette prologue poche, le reste est bien meilleur, désolé de vous avoir assommé !


	2. Coincée

La journée avait été longue et rude pour moi et je trainais mollement des pattes. Heureusement, c'était mon dernier monstre à abattre aujourd'hui. J'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau il faut dire et l'envie de me renseigné sur la créature à laquelle j'allais me battre ne m'intéressait pas et ca ne faisait techniquement pas parti de mon boulot. Prochain monde où me rendre : Naruto

Oh youpi ! Je haïssais particulièrement ce monde stupide avec plein de ninja sans cervelles ! Mais si le boulot m'appelait je devais absolument y aller. Mmhh… je me demandais vraiment sur quoi j'allais tomber cette fois. Un Noface*? Un Zerudo* ?

J'ouvris donc un portail devant moi avant d'y pénétré.

Mes pattes foulaient maintenant une herbe drue et verte, rien à voir avec la dimension du néant ou encore l'Inframonde*. Le vent caressait doucement mon pelage et la flammes au bout de ma queue diminuait et augmentait au fils de ses bourrasques. Bon voyons voir … la créature ne devrait pas être trop loin. C'est ça que je n'aimais pas avec ces types de monde là, le vent était un vil traitre et m'empêchait de bien percevoir les sons. Alors je devais utiliser tout le reste de mes sens. Alors que je me concentrais, quelque chose me renversa. Je grognais de mécontentement. Un Ninja du village de Konoha venait de me rentrer dedans.

_Fait attention où tu mets les pieds nigaud !_

Bien sûr le ninja avait trébuché et il cherchait des yeux ce qu'il avait accroché pour s'étendre comme ca. Heureusement il ne me voyait pas. Ses deux autres amis riaient follement de lui.

-Arrêtez de rire les gars, je vous jure que j'ai butté contre quelque chose !, se plaignit le ninja

-C'est ca ! Allez en route grand tombeur !, ria un de ses amis

Eh ils partirent en riant et pour le cas d'un, en boudant. Tous des imbécile ces ninjas ! Bon je devais me reconcentrer à trouver cette foutue créature ! Ah ! En parlant d'elle … elle venait de sortir son groin de terre. **C'était un Gobelin. **Un cas donc assez facile aussi. Je comptai donc sur le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas encore vu pour courber le dos comme un chat s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Ca allait être vite fait. Mon corps s'étira alors dans un grand bon bien calculé pour attraper le Gobelin et le renvoyer d'où il venait.** J'aurais dû faire plus attention.** Quelque chose me plaqua alors que mes pattes avant allaient atteindre le Gobelin. J'allai donc m'écraser un peu plus loin sur mon flanc gauche. Ouch ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever, on me saisit à la gorge et je sentie parfaitement des crocs me saisir et secouer dans tout les sens puis, relâcher. Un liquide âcre coulait dans ma gorge et j'en avais vaguement le goût à la gueule. Le monde tel que je le connaissais commençait a s'embrouillé. Puis je sentis quelque chose laper ma gorge. La douleur aurait du me faire hurler mais je n'en fis rien, bien trop dans les vapes pour réagir correctement.** Puis le noir s'abattit sur moi d'un coup, m'emmenant avec lui.**

Quand je me réveillai, le crépuscule avait disparut laissant place à une nuit vaguement éclairé par le rayon d'une seule lune. Mes yeux ne s'habituaient pas à cette obscurité. Il fallait dire que dans mon monde, le ciel était éclairé par 4 lunes d'où sont nom de 4ieme dimension. Mon premier réflexe fut de me relever sur 4 pattes mais pas sur les angles voulu. Effectivement j'avais plus de liberté d'action aux pattes avant et moins aux pattes arrière que je n'arrivais à plier correctement. Je me regardai donc. J'en restai bouche-bée. **Ma fourrure avait disparut.** Et pas juste ma fourrure ! Mes griffes, mes ailes … ma mâchoire aussi c'était transformer. À la place de mes belles griffes se tenait d'affreux ongles ne servant à rien. Ma queue avait aussi avait disparut.** J'étais devenue humaine.** Je tâtai vite fait mon cou. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la sanglante bataille qui s'y était déroulé. Mais qu'elle était l'immonde créature qui avait osé me transformer ! Je continuais à tâter mon cou à la recherche d'une cicatrice quand je le sentis. Un collier ! Je penchai systématiquement la tête pour voir le motif dont il était orné. Une tête de mort rouge tout comme sa chaîne et ses yeux étaient jaune symbolisant la lumière qui était supposé s'en échapper. Bon je devais trouver une manière de m'en aller. J'essayai d'ouvrir un de mes portails, rien n'y fit. Je devais donc trouvé quelqu'un parmi ces idiots qui puissent m'aider.

C'est donc en marchant dans les bois (ce n'est pas facile de marcher sur 2 pieds quand on le fait à 4 pattes depuis tous jeunes). Au bout d'une heure de marche, je n'en pouvais plus. Mon ventre grondait et je perdais de plus en plus équilibre, rien n'y faisait. J'avais froid et mal partout. Alors que je pensais que tout était fini, j'entendis des voix. Enfin quelqu'un ! Je me donnai quelques bons coups de pieds mentaux pour me relever et avancer vers ces voix. J'essayai aussi de courir mais les résultats ne fûrent pas très concluant, je ne fis que manger la poussière.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose toi ?

-…

-Raah non Kakuzu ne vient pas me dire que tu m'ignore encore !

-Arrête de parler je compte !

Ils continuaient d'avancer comme ca en s'engueulant. Ils allaient passer devant moi sans même me remarquer ! Après quelques essaie erreur sur le language humain, je finis par crier.

-Ici !

-Ah ha ! Là j'ai entendu Kakuzu ! Je vais voir !

-Va-sy je m'en moque de toute manière.

Et c'est comme ca que Hidan me trouva. Oh vous vous demandez pourquoi je connais son nom ? Vous allez comprendre très bientôt.

Donc comme je disais, Hidan s'approcha de moi tenant sa fau appuyer derrière sa tête avec une main. D'un pied il me retourna sur le dos, il fallait dire que j'étais tombé ventre à terre et que je ne m'étais pas relevé depuis.

-Ouh mais c'est une belle gonzesse qu'on a trouvé là Kakuzu !

-Elle est revendable ?, répondit Kakuzu en s'approchant à son tour pour regarder de quoi j'avais l'air.

-En tout cas elle est nue ! Tu pense qu'on est tombé sur une nudiste ?

-Peut-être… mais je pense qu'on pourrait la revendre assez facilement.

J'espérais vraiment que Kakuzu plaisantait en disant ça. On ne revent pas des Démon de l'enfer, c'est illégale ! Euh attendez… j'avais omis ce détaille…**J'étais complètement nue devant Hidan !** La honte ! Jashin-sama pardonnez moi ! En parlant de Jashin (et merci Jashin pour cette intervention), le visage de Hidan changea d'expression d'un coup.

-C'est quoi ces bidules…?

Quels bidules ? S'il voulait parler de mon collier alors là merci ! Moi je l'aimais bien ce collier qui était avant mon foulard ! Non … ce n'était pas ca… avec sa main il caressa ma cuisse. Un grand frisson me parcourut.** Être humaine ça craint.**

-Comment t'a eu ces marques ? T'es Jashinist ?

Je baissai les yeux moi-même pour vérifier de quoi il parlait. Bordel je n'avais même pas remarqué moi-même ! J'avais toujours mes signes de Jashin d'imprimer sur mes cuisses ! Enfin, imprimé était un faible mot, j'aurais dû dire graver par la main de Jashin lui-même.

-Bah répond putain!, insista Hidan.

-Tu lui fais peur Hidan.

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas à cacher mon visage sous mon masque parce que je suis trop moche _asshole _!

Bon je devais essayer de parler humain maintenant ! Bon alors premier essaie :

-Oui je suis Jahisnit

-On dit Jashinist !

-Désolé…

Ouf contrôlé cette langue n'était pas de tout repos ! Bon je devais commencer par articuler comme il le fallait et ne pas répondre trop vite.

-T'es immortel toi aussi?

Duh…Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ! Je n'avais définitivement pas essayé de me tuer pour le savoir ! Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais aux services de Jashin c'est tout !

-Je ne sais pas…

Ah ! Mon truc avait marché ! Tant mieux ! J'imagine que le reste viendrait par lui-même.

-Eh Kakuzu ont est obligée de la revendre ?

Kakuzu ne répondit rien.

-J'peux la garder stp !

-Non

-Mais pourquoi ! Allez Kakuzu je t'en pris !

-On ne l'emmène pas avec nous, Pain n'en voudrait pas.

-Dommage ! Je peux la tuer alors ?

-Fait comme tu veux !

Hidan se tourna vers moi avec un air sadique. L'air d'un vrai dingue. **J'allais servir de sacrifice au dieu que je servais ! **Je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre que déjà, la fau s'abattait sur moi me faisant replonger dans le noir, le vide complet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

J'espère que cette première partie de fic vous a plus !

La suite viendra en temps et lieu !

Surtout n'oublier pas de commenter !

Inspiration : Dans la peau d'un loup

Personnages : Hidan et Kakuzu reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto et Zulyanna me revient.

Et maintenant voici quelques petites notes pour que vous compreniez mieux en cours de route ^^'

***Noface** : Gros rat au visage remplacé par un masque, espèce crée par accident lors d'une explosion atomique

***Zerudo** : Loup à grande queue et aux oreilles de lapin, chez les mâles les dents avant sorte de la gueule

***Inframonde aussi appelé Monde Inférieur** : Reproduction de l'enfer, monde de cadavre et de mort, constitué de toute sorte de créature étrange et hostile, cet endroit comporte 10 niveaux.


	3. Enlèvement

_Tout était blanc. Mes pattes touchaient du carrelage lisse et aussi clair que le reste de la pièce. Le Panthéon, j'étais au Panthéon ! Première bonne nouvelle de la journée ! Jashin ne devait pas être bien loin dans ce cas ! Je couru alors d'où il devait y avoir mon maître. Je freinai en entrant dans la pièce. Pigé ! Il était effectivement sur son grand trône d'ossement, sa grande fau accoté sur celle-ci. Elle sa lame était parcourue de courant électrique et son manche lui de feu. Les cheveux de Jashin retombaient élégamment sur son visage et son regard d'un rouge vif me fit frémir. Sur sa tête se tenait toujours la même couronne, soit un géant Crâne de Chauveyas*, celui du dernier roi d'ailleurs. Il n'était vêtu que d'une tunique, un peu comme Jésus, mais la sienne était toute déchirée. Mmhh quel contraste troublant ! À ses coté étaient placé Konume, son « ange » de service. Enfin à ce que je savais sa deuxième personnalité en était une, et une des dernière alors je me demandais de quoi Konume avait l'air une fois transformer et quelle immonde créature Jashin osait garder avec lui. Konume était le sosie de sa deuxième personnalité (un peu dans le même principe que les alters, voir référence à Dr Jenkil and Mr Hyde), soit les cheveux court mais détachée d'un bleu foncé, les yeux complètement noirs. La seule ressemblance que je voyais avec sa première personnalité était qu'elle n'avait aucune expression au visage. Enfin vous voyez de qui je veux parler maintenant. Si non, pensez-y un peu et vous me le direz plus tard._

_Bref dès que je le vu il eut droit à une élégante courbette (enfin aussi élégant qu'un Gardien de l'enfer puisse faire). Il ne fit que me sourire et le plancher se déroba sous moi et je fondis dans le noir une troisième fois. __**Ça craint.**_

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toute engourdit et poisseuse… Ouaf ! Ça craint un max ! J'étais couverte de sang du museau à la queue ! Attendez, j'ai dit museau ! Je me regardai un moment. J'avais ma fourrure, pas de super griffe rétractile ou pas. Toujours pas d'aile et ma queue était nettement plus petite et poilu, toujours démunie de flammes. Mon pelage lui était dans les noirs-bleu foncé avec quelques marques blanches dans mon poil, le marquage au moins était aux bons endroits ! **J'étais maintenant une louve complètement banale.** Oh Jashin pourquoi me faites-vous subir ça ! Je me levai avec difficulté. Aïe ! Mon ventre ! J'avais tellement faim que ça me donnait le tournie et un mal de cœur pas croyable. Je fis de gros effort pour avancer et me trouver de quoi mangé. Me servant de mon flair, je trouvai au moins un point d'eau. Je bus presque jusqu'à ce que je ça me sorte par la truffe puis, je sautai à l'eau, nageant et plongeant comme je pouvais pour délogée tout le sang caillé de mon poil. Un fois le plus gros parti, je remis truffe à terre pour trouver de quoi manger. L'équilibre et le reste s'était amélioré et ma faim un peu bouché par tout l'eau que je venais d'avaler.

Je passai ainsi plusieurs jours à essayer de trouver quelque chose de plus gros à manger que de vulgaires écureuils ou petits rongeurs du genre. J'étais maigre comme tout. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve de quoi me nourrir correctement ! Chassé m'était complètement impossible avec tout les autres loups qui me coupait l'herbe sous la patte et m'attaquaient même par moment. Mais eux au moins ils avaient le ventre plein et une fourrure resplendissante et tout le bla bla d'un canidé en bonne santé. Pff ils pouvaient bien aller jouer dans le trafic ! J'étais pas mal a bout de force quand je me butai à des racines un peu particulière. Je m'étalai par terre. Ouch ! Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à où je mettais les …

-KAÏ !

…pattes. On venait de me mordre ! Mais c'était quoi ce cirque ! Je me retournai et je vis (et à mon grand étonnement) une grosse plante carnivore au visage humain. Bon la mes compétences quand à Naruto entraient en jeu. Je savais que je le connaissais mais c'était quoi déjà son nom ?

-Zetsu Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Oh ! Mais vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal !

-J'men fou Tobi j'ai faim !

Woo ! Attendez la je me sentais un peu dépassé par les événements. J'étais vraiment devant Tobi ? J'aurais pensé que Madara était un peu plus… imposant. Que de déception dans ce monde…ça craint. Bref Zetsu me bouffait la patte pendant que Tobi essayait de l'en empêcher. Trop c'était trop ! Et tant qu'à faire bonne impression, faisons la devant Madara ! Un grondement énorme me sortit de la gueule et je sortis les crocs qui allongèrent. Les griffes de mes pattes avant avaient légèrement poussé et une mini flamme s'était allumée au bout de ma queue. D'un bon coup de pattes je lui écorchais les gencives et tout ce que je pouvais dans sa gueule avant de me jeter sur lui. Zetsu dû se replier assez vite et rentra dans la terre. Madara lui s'est activé et m'a immobilisé aussi vite.

-Du calme le chien, répondit une voix bien plus grave que celle de Tobi, c'était Madara qui parlait dorénavant, plus l'idiot.

-Le chien ! C'est un vrai loup enragé !, chiala Zetsu

**-Laisse-moi lui régler son compte, grogna de nouveau Zetsu.**

-Je m'en occupe.

Je fis l'erreur de le fixer et son sharingan m'assomma d'un coup.

Quand je me réveillai j'étais sur un… coussin rouge ! Je me levai d'un coup. C'était quoi cet endroit ! Mmhh… une table, une cuisinière… ah ! D'accord j'étais dans une cuisine, mais où au juste ? Je trainai les pattes sur le carrelage et me dirigeai dans ce qui devait être le salon.

-Senpai ! Tobi s'ennuie…

-Ferme la Tobi hun !

Tobi ! Alors c'était Madara qui m'avait emmené ici ! Je me dirigeai doucement vers lui la queue légèrement entre les pattes. Il était accoté contre un divan rouge où se tenait un blond couché sur celui-ci.

-Oh Senpai le chien est levé !

Ne jamais me comparer à un chien! Sale cabot toi-même ! Je grondai doucement. Ça ne me tentait pas nécessairement de refaire un tour de manège version Uchiha !

-Laisse le Tobi tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi hun.

Bon point le blond ! Ouaf c'était quoi déjà son nom ? Peu importe, je m'approchai de lui légèrement et allai à ses cotés. Je préférais ca que la version débile de Jenkil ! Le blond s'étira lentement le bras puis posa sa main sur ma tête et me flatta. Ouais je l'aimais vraiment ce type !

-Pourquoi Deidara Senpai dit du mal de Tobi ?

Ah oui ! Deidara ! Comment j'aurais bien pu l'oublier lui ! Il était réputé pour ses nombreuses bouches … dont j'avais l'occasion de sentir … licher mon poil. Quel drôle de sensation !

-Ferme là hun !

-Brat tasse toi !, dit une voix provenant du fond de la pièce. Sur le coup je grognai mais j'arrêtai vite quand je me rendis compte que ce n'était que Sasori.

Deidara ne se tassa pas en passant. Alors un grand fils sortit de sous le manteau de Sasori et s'enroula autour de Deidara avant de le jeter violement par terre.

-Ouch Danna !

-Je t'avais avertit Brat !

-Hun, bouda Deidara

Je relevai la tête précipitamment quand j'entendis un «Hn» familier. Itachi ! Effectivement il passait par là. Youpi ! Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Je me dirigeai vers lui la queue battante veux veux pas. L'Uchiha m'ignora comme… un Uchiha. Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui avait de l'allure ! Kisame suivit Itachi dans la cuisine. Ouais il sentait lui poisson celui-là ! En parlant de ça… J'avais faim moi ! Je lui suivis donc pour découvrir… de la pâté pour chien… J'espère qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment que je mange ÇA ! Ça craint ! Je me tournai don c vers l'Uchiha qui ne semblait même pas voir remarquer ma présence. Merci beaucoup ! Bon, première partie du plan, yeux doux ! J'allai donc tirai légèrement le manteau de l'Uchiha avec mes dents, sans lui susciter aucune réaction. Bon, lui je l'aimais vraiment ! Je refis le même manège avec Kisame qui lui baissa les yeux.

-Lâche sale cabot !

Surtout merci du compliment ! Je lui grognai après avant de m'en aller un peu plus loin allez supplier quelqu'un d'autre. Je fini par aller tirer sur le manteau de Deidara qui ne fit que me flatter sans trop d'intérêt. Manquer ! Zut ! Bon… je pense qu'il fallait que je me sacrifie un peu. Je rentrai donc dans la cuisine manger cette DÉLICIEUSE (j'espère que vous remarquez le point de sarcasme élever) pâtée pour chien. Tout bien réfléchit, c'était mieux que rien mais vraiment dégoutant en même temps. Après avoir passé proche de rendre mon repas à cause de la vitesse a laquelle je l'avais ingéré et son super goût, j'allai me recoucher sur mon coussin l'air maussade. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de retourné chez moi….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Petites notes de l'auteur :

***Chauveyas : **Chauve-souris extrêmement agressive et contagieuse, une seule égratignure ou morsure peuvent vous condamner à errer comme eux à chercher d'autre victime à transformer.

En espérant que ca vous ait plu !

Reviews plz !


	4. Des pleurs dans la nuit

_-Oh Jashin-sama ! Pourquoi me faire subir ça !_

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide Zulyanna_

_«Ah oui et depuis quand ?»_

_-Mais maître… pourquoi moi ?_

_-Tu es celle en laquelle j'ai le plus confiance_

_-Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous savez pertinemment que je ne supporte pas ces idiots !_

_-Sois à la hauteur de mes attentes d'accord ?_

_À cette demande, il s'était penché sur moi pour me flatter la tête, les yeux mi-clos, comme on parle doucement à un chien pour le réconforter. C'était une chose rare que Jashin venait de faire… mais vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je n'étais pas très honorée par ce geste. Quand il s'éloigna doucement de moi, il y eu comme un flash puis… plus rien… que des voix lointaines…_

-Que fait un cabot ici !

-Ah ! Ça c'est Tobi qui nous a ramené ça chef hun…

-Je veux qu'il fiche le camp d'ici ! On n'est pas une animalerie à ce que je sache !

- Avec les personnes qu'il y a ici, il n'y a pas à dire qu'on y passe assez proche !

-Je prends ça personnel Itachi-San !

-C'est vrai Pain que avec une plante carnivore, un requin géant, une marionnette, un…

-Pff

-Ne la prend pas mal Kisame !

-Mais encore Konan ?

-Eh bien … je suis pour le fait qu'on le garde !

«Ils ont bientôt fini de crier ces idiots ! Je dors moi ! Ça craint !»

J'ouvrai un œil… lentement je dois le dire. L'envie de me lever et de retrouver l'enfer vivant du monde de Naruto ne me tentait pas vraiment.

-Regardez ça Danna… juste parce que Konan le dit, le chef va accepter hun !

-Je t'ai entendu Deidara !, cria le porc-épic roux.

-Roo Nagato ! Je t'en pris !

-D'accord… on le garde…

-Oh merci Nana !

-Pas devant tout le monde Konan !, grogna le chef en rougissant de plus belle alors que le tas de papier qui lui servait de partenaire se jetait à son coup pour le serrer contre elle. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très gentil de la traiter de la sorte mais j'avais toujours eu certains différents avec Konan … ou plutôt Konume… mais pour moi ça revenait au même. Konan ou Konume, ange ou je ne sais quoi, c'était pareille pour moi !

-Eh bien … bienvenue le chien !, me dit Deidara en se penchant sur moi pour me flatter alors que je grognais doucement pour lui dire qu'il me dérangeait ce qui, apparemment, ne causa aucune réaction exceptionnel chez lui.

Bon tant pis. Je me levai tout en m'étirant longuement. Le temps que pris cet exercice fut assez long pour que la cuisine se vide lentement. Ce fût ensuite le temps où je fis craquer mes os, par habitude. Hidan trouva ça drôle. Ah ! En parlant de lui ! Je trottai vers le jashinist et accotai ma tête contre sa jambe.

«Salut Hidan ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais la jashinist que tu as sacrifiée l'autre jour ! Eh oui je suis revenue grand veinard !»

-Eh le chien, t'est jashinist ?

« Ouais ! Encore plus que toi en plus ! Ouaf !»

-Tu parle tout seul maintenant Hidan ?

-Ben non je parle au chien nigaud !, répliqua Hidan à l'affront de Kakuzu.

Puis … toute une rafale de sacre lui sortit de la bouche… bon valait mieux aller voir ailleurs… direction premier étage ! Pendant que Hidan et Kakuzu se disputait, j'en profitai pour me faufiler au premier. Bon, voyons voir les chambres ! Je pris la première à ma gauche (obligatoirement, à droite c'est des rampardes version prison !). À pas de loup (Wow quel sens de l'humour j'ai !), j'entrai dans la pièce. Bon alors… chambre verte… ok aucun indice sur le propriétaire, ensuite, des mallettes pleins de mallettes comme de gros coffre aux trésors. Bon j'avais compris c'était Kakuzu qui vivait là. Je sortis en vitesse de la chambre.

Maintenant, 2ième porte. Je la poussai doucement avec mon museau, elle n'était qu'entrouverte. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour savoir qui y couchait. Rien ne qu'à voir le géant aquarium, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner ! Sans m'y aventurer plus, j'allai voir ailleurs.

Ensuite, 3ième porte. Fermée. Merde ! Prochaine…

La 4ième porte. Fermée. Encore ? Je n'avais vraiment pas de bol ! Juste quand j'allais m'en aller, j'entendis un bruit furtif. Des couvertures. Bon, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, allez savoir c'était qui. Ah mais oui ! Il suffisait d'utiliser sa truffe. Je reniflai juste sous la porte. Alors… odeur musqué … de… sueur peut-être ? Oui c'est ça et… une autre odeur. Ouaf ça craint ! Maudit museau qui ne marchait pas à moitié ! Le miens avant était beaucoup plus développé ! Tant pis …

5ième porte maintenant. La porte était déjà ouverte. Je n'eus qu'à y glisser ma tête pour retrouver Deidara en pleine inspiration, occupé à façonner son argile. Bon bon bon ! Valait mieux ne pas le déranger.

Prochaine porte, soit la 6ième. La porte était aussi entrouverte sur… le jardin intérieur de Zetsu. Surtout n'allez pas croire que j'y suis allez ! Ah ça non ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi ! Ça craint le suicide de toute façon ! Bref, prochaine porte encore une fois…

La 7ième porte était grande ouverte alors je n'eus même pas à y entrer. C'était orange à l'allure… un peu bizarre… avec des spirales partout ! Un vrai genjutsu ambulant cette chambre ! Rien qu'à la regarder quelques secondes et vous avez le tournis. Prochaine…

Dernière porte et non la moindre ! Fermée. Mais l'odeur du sang séché était tel que je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps qui y vivait. Hidan sans aucun doute. C'est vrai que le signe de Jashin dessiné en sang sur la porte aidait un peu mon jugement mais bon, comptons cela comme un détaille inutile !

Je descendis les marches lentement et me rendit de nouveau à mon superbe coussin rouge dans la cuisine où Hidan et Kakuzu venait d'arrêter de se chamailler. Vu le manque de divertissement, je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que de… dormir. Ça craint un max !

Je me réveillai vers les 2h du matin. La cuisine était plongé dans un noir absolu que seul le rayon de la lune venait déranger. Je m'étirai grossièrement avant d'aller ouvrir le frigo. Autant en profité pendant que tout le monde dormait ! Je pris la poignée entre mes mâchoires et tirai d'un coup sec. Ouaf ! Ça faisait drôlement mal ! Bref la porte s'ouvrit et je me servis. Le jambon de la première tablette fit parfaitement l'affaire. Une fois repue, j'allai refaire le tour du couloir des chambres. Toutes étaient fermé ou entrouverte et des ronflements me parvenait de chacune des chambres à quelques exception, dont celle où je m'arrêtai. La fameuse 4ième porte était maintenant entrouverte. Doucement, sans faire un bruit, trop curieuse, je poussai la porte pour voir qui y habitait. Je fis face au dos d'une personne assise sur son lit. Sa musculature était tout de même développer et ses longs cheveux n'étaient plus attachés en une queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle avait enlevé son manteau de l'Akatsuki pour faire place à un chandail bleu foncé avec… le signe des Uchiha de gravé. Bon, Itachi ne dormait pas. Rien d'anormal là mais quelque chose clochait. Son dos habituellement droit lui donnant son air impassible était maintenant vouté, tristement vouté vers l'avant. Encore une fois, ma curiosité fut plus grande que ma prudence et je m'approchai de l'Uchiha. Je du faire du bruit parce qu'il se retourna vers moi, tous sens en alerte mais, quand il vit que ce n'était que moi, il rabaissa sa défense et me regarda longuement, de la tristesse au fond de l'œil puis, il se retourna vers la fenêtre et y fixa… le vide. Un drôle de chuintement suivi cette scène et Itachi se retourna de nouveau vers moi, plus lentement cette fois-ci, dévoilant son manque de volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça me prit un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que… c'était moi qui produisait le chuintement. Oui, je geignais. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Bon… j'allais devoir régler ça plus tard parce que sans réfléchir, je me dirigeai vers Itachi et, allai poser ma tête sur sa cuisse. Il détourna une troisième fois le regard du point qu'il fixait et me flatta doucement la tête. Mais je ne fus au bout de mes surprises que quand quelque chose de mouillé s'abattit sur ma joue. Je n'eus qu'à lever mes yeux pour voir qu'en fait, Itachi pleurait. Sans me faire prier, et sans demander la permission à quiquonque, je montai sur le lit aux cotés mon compagnon et me collai contre lui. L'effet fut immédiat et il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais, je devais dire, déçu du comportement d'Itachi mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer après tout. Nous passâmes de longue minutes dans cette même position avant que l'Uchiha décide de se coucher, aussitôt imiter par moi à ses cotés. Nous nous endormîmes très vite du moins, Itachi tomba comme une masse, la tête enfouie dans mon poil, collé contre moi. De mon coté, je laissai mon esprit errer attendant patiemment que le marchand de sable (Gaara?) passe…


	5. L'idiot de Jashinist

_Encore du blanc … du blanc partout…Ça craint le blanc quand il y en a trop…_

_-Alors comment va ta mission ?_

_-C'est nul à l'os Jashin-sama… je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire en plus !_

_-Survie… c'est tout ce que je te demande_

_-Mais pourquoi faire au juste ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…_

_-Sois patiente, ça viendra, me dit Jashin en me souriant, toujours avec cet air de maître accomplie_

_-Mais…_

_-Pas de mais Zulyanna… maintenant repars, je te rappellerai_

_Puis ce fut encore plus blanc que le panthéon ne l'était déjà…_

Quand j'ouvris finalement les yeux, un rayon de soleil m'aveugla davantage. Arf ! Ça craint ! Je me mis une patte devant les yeux. Bon … récapitulons. Hier j'étais montée voir ce qui se passait et je suis tombé sur Itachi… j'ai fini par m'endormir avec lui. Ouaf je deviens trop sentimental ! Je m'étirai en pensant à ce que je venais de penser. C'est vrai ça, ce monde de fou était en train de me virer sentimentale ! Ouaf que de déceptions ! Sans plus m'attarder je descendis du lit vide et descendis en bas d'une patte lourde et ce même si j'avais admirablement bien dormi. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, elle était presque déserte. Il n'y avait que Konan faisant la vaisselle et Pain sirotant une tasse de café en lisant le journal. Mais où étaient donc tous les autres ? Bon tant pis quand on a la paix on l'a et on ne se plaint pas ! Pain ne me lança qu'un petit coup d'œil quand je passais à ses cotés et Konan elle me flatta au passage. J'allai ensuite me poster devant ma pâté dont j'avais un très mauvais souvenir. En aucun cas je ne retoucherais à cette horreur ! Et même pas en rêve. Mais j'avais faim… vraiment faim. À bien y penser je crois que je faisais mieux d'aller chasser l'écureuil dehors. C'est donc d'un air piteux que j'allais gratter la porte patio pour sortir. Konan vint m'ouvrir et je filai. Je pu cependant très bien entendre Pain lâcher un soupir de satisfaction et un «une bonne chose de faite» lui sortir de la bouche.

Bref, chasse aux écureuils ! Courant par-ci et courant par là. C'était un vrai festival ! Le bout le moins drôle était nettement la partie ou je ne pouvais pas grimper aux arbres… alors quand il n'y eu plus rien à chasser en matière de rongeur dans les parages, l'ennui me retomba dessus… ainsi que la faim. Je décidai donc de rentrer un peu pour laisser le temps aux satanés rongeurs de revenir. Ce n'est en fait qu'en rentrant que je remarquai qu'Hidan m'observait. Il n'était pas parti lui ?

-Hey le chien ! Viens voir ici !, dit Hidan en tapant sur ses cuisses comme on appelle un chien.

Attendez ! Je ne suis PAS un chien ! Enfin… je me dirigeai tout de même vers le jashinist qui continuait de m'interpeler mais avec plus de sacre cette fois-ci. Une fois assise devant lui, je le fixai d'un air morne. Il avait d'affaire à se magner, j'avais faim et un temps précieux à ne pas gaspiller, même pour lui.

-Regarde le chien et apprend !

Puis il s'entailla le poignet avant de laisser du sang couler par terre afin de tracer un cercle puis un triangle en son milieu. Oui bon signe de Jashin et alors ? Je le surpris même à m'apprendre comment on priait Jashin. Bon … pas très très efficace de ne m'appeler que pour ça ! Je le regardais avec un air lassé. Il avait bientôt fini ?

-Ton tour le chien !

S'il y tenait… d'un coup de mâchoire, je m'entaillai le bout de la patte et tracer le cercle non sans quelques difficultés. Hidan me regardait faire abasourdit. Puis se passa un truc que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Le signe de Jashin s'illumina autour de moi et une puissance inconnue en sortie. Beaucoup de puissance. Tellement que le bout de ma queue s'enflamma et mes griffes avant s'allongèrent. Je redevenais moi-même ! Mes omoplates se déplacèrent puis… la communication coupa raide. Toute l'énergie venait de s'envoler d'un coup. La transformation arrêta net et s'annula aussi vite que la source d'énergie était partie. Puis vint une nouvelle source d'énergie et un haut le cœur incroyable. Une nouvelle transformation s'amorçait. Peur du résultat, je parti me cacher en vitesse dans la forêt la plus proche. Hidan tout perdu me suivit dès qu'il eu retrouvé un peu de ses esprits. Il arriva en faite juste à temps pour me voir amorcer et finir ma transformation…**en humaine**. Ça craint ! Je le regardai d'un air de quasi pitié alors que lui avait la mâchoire complètement à terre. Bon j'exagère… mais ce n'était pas loin !

Comme j'allais lui expliquer, parce qu'il devait surement me reconnaître, Je n'eus plus aucune contrôle sur mon corps et je me mise à parler toute seule. **Quelqu'un d'autre me contrôlait. ****Tortue (défi débile avec mon ami MDR )**

-Rend-toi à Konoha et cherches-y une certaine Hisan, Zulyanna t'aidera à la retrouver. Ne perd pas la foi mon frère, et n'oublie pas que je suis avec toi.

Puis, plus rien ne me sortit de la bouche. Hidan et moi restâmes un moment à nous fixer et le temps qu'il puisse analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer, j'eu amplement le temps de me retransformer…en louve. Ça craint. Tous ces événements m'avaient donné un mal de tête incroyable et des courbatures partout. J'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir redevenir moi-même et enfin sortir de ce monde de fou.

« Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un peu de glace en se moment !»

Hidan regarda un peu partout autour de lui, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu cherche encore imbécile ?»

-Eh ! Mais qui vient de me traiter d'imbécile !, cria Hidan.

Attendez … il pouvait entendre mes pensées ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce que Jashin avait encore foutu ! Bon… premier test :

«Hidan… est-ce que tu m'entend ? Si oui, traite-toi d'idiot.»

-Pourquoi je me traiterais d'idiot ! Eh puis qui parle à la fin putain !

«Moi, la louve devant toi»

Hidan se retourna vers moi d'un seul coup et me fixa longuement, complètement perdu puis… éclata de rire. J'arborais maintenant une mine déconfite. Ce qu'il pouvait être bizarre cet abrutit !

«Ne rit pas ! Si tu savais comment je me sens en se moment à être prise dans un corps minable comme celui-ci ! Reprend-toi un peu j'ai à te parler !»

Le jashinist arrêta de rire net et me regarda de nouveau.

«Jashin compte sur nous alors c'est pourquoi il faut se rendre à Konoha au plus vite.»

-Comment ça nous ? Eh puis c'est quoi ton problème à toi ! Tu parles sans même remuer de la gueule !

«On appelle ça de la télépathie gros nigaud ! Et pour te répondre, je crois que Jashin à quelque chose à voir dans tout ça.»

-Jashin ?

«Ouais tu sais le dieu que tu adore et chéri ! Je suis jashinist aussi je te ferais remarquer ! Ça va faire un moment que je suis à son service.»

-Ok… je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je dois être vachement fatigué pour m'imaginer qu'une louve puisse faire de la télépathie !

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la base de l'Akatsuki.

«Attend ! Hidan n'en parle à personne d'accord ?»

-Comme si j'allais t'écouter !

Puis il entra dans la base me laissant là, dehors. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si le chef apprenait de ce qu'il en retournait ! KAI ! Je faisais donc les cent pas dehors attendant que quelqu'un viennent m'ouvrir quand j'eu comme une crampe. C'est vrai je n'avais pas mangé moi ! Et juste quand j'allais reprendre la chasse, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Super ! Alors moi j'étais là, dehors devant la porte de la base, détremper et mourante de faim attendant qu'un idiot vienne m'ouvrir ! Non mais je vous jure ! Un vrai calvaire ! Il du passer au moins 2h avant que quelqu'un daigne de venir m'ouvrir cette fichu porte. Merci à Deidara qui s'était tanné de me voir pleurnicher dehors sous la pluie ! Il me fit entrer et m'obligea à rester sur le tapis où il était imprimé «Bienvenue», ce que je trouvais très inapproprié pour ce genre d'entreprise criminelle, et d'attendre là qu'il revienne. Ce dût parce qu'il avait remarqué que je grelottais mais le blond revint avec une couverture et m'essuya un bon coup. En guise de remerciement, même si c'était tout de même un peu têteux, je le certifiai d'un ou deux coups de langue de mon crue. Il rigola avant de me sécher les pattes et m'invita à entrer. Et comme je continuais de grelotter comme une folle, il me fit monter à l'étage et m'installa confortablement dans sa chambre tout en montant la température de celle-ci. Merci Jashin de cette intervention divine ! Enfin… je devais plus remercier Deidara que Jashin mais je préférais croire que c'était Jashin qui avait poussé Deidara à venir m'ouvrir et me réchauffer. Ce fût ainsi que je m'endormie toute confortable dans les draps du blond.

Quand je me réveillai, la nuit était déjà tomber et mon ventre me faisait atrocement souffrir. Comme il faisait noir, je décidai de refaire le même petit tour de manège que la dernière fois et j'allai voler quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois de nouveau pleine, je remontai à l'étage avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de chambre d'Hidan. Il fallait à tout prix que je lui parle avant de ça tourne plus mal que ce l'était déjà.

«Hidan… tu es réveillé ?»

Aucune réponse ne me vint.

«Allez vient m'ouvrir je t'en pris il faut vraiment que l'on discute !»

J'attendis un moment … et quand j'allais pour retourner dans la chambre de Deidara, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, grogna Hidan dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte.

«Juste… parler un peu, il faut mettre les choses au clair ok?»

-Va sy je t'écoute…

«D'accord… premièrement, je ne suis pas une louve de base, je suis une gardienne des enfers ok ?»

-Une que quoi ?

«Laisse-moi finir bon ! Donc comme je disais, je suis une gardienne des enfers, créature se promenant de dimension en dimension afin de renvoyer les monstres dans les leurs lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. Pigé ?»

-On va dire…

«Donc, je suis venue ici en mission pour retourner une créature chez elle et je me suis faites attaquer par je ne sais quoi et je me suis réveiller humaine. C'est d'ailleurs ce même soir que tu m'as vue et sacrifier pour la première fois. Cependant, Jashin m'a renvoyé ici en tant que louve pour je ne sais quoi. Enfin bref, c'est lui qui t'a parler au travers moi tout à l'heure quand j'étais humaine et il a dit que je devais t'aider à retrouver Hisan alors je crois que c'est ma nouvelle mission.»

-Alors ce serait toi July-binouche ?

«Zulyanna Hidan ! Imbécile ! Enfin… oui c'est moi.»

-Donc Jashin veut que je fasse équipe avec un chien pour retrouver quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ni un ni l'autre ? Merci mais non merci ! Je ne m'embarque pas là dedans moi ! Bref je retourne me coucher moi à plus le cabot !

«Attend non Hidan ! »

Puis il referma la porte et ce sur mon nez. Je me retins de gémir. Idiot d'idiot d'imbécile de con de! Furax, j'allai me recoucher avec Deidara, continuant de jurer contre Hidan. Ce fût le blond qui me sortis de mes idées macabres en se collant contre moi et en m'enlassant. Essayant de me calmer le plus possible, je posai la tête sur l'oreiller et m'endormis avec Deidara.

À sUiVrE


	6. Âme et Peine

_Encore une fois, je m'éveillai dans le panthéon de Jashin. Celui-ci m'attendait, assis sur son trône les jambes croisé, son regard fixe et perçant posé sur moi. Il se calla dans son siège avant de croiser les bras, un sourire étirant ses lèvres._

_-Je vois que tu as enfin pu te faire ami avec Hidan_

_-Ami? Ne rêvez pas tout de même, c'est un idiot et rien de plus, répondis-je à Jashin en grognant._

_-Peu importe, la mission que j'ai donné à Hidan par ton biais s'adresse à toi aussi, ne l'oubli pas. Si Hidan ne veut se contraindre à mes ordres, tu devras allez chercher Hisan seule. Je la veux impérativement, que ce soit toi ou Hidan qui aille la chercher, peu m'importe, tant que je l'ai._

_-D'accord… mais vous me demandez tout de même d'aller chercher une personne précise que je ne connais d'ailleurs pas parmi tout le tas de personne qui habite ce village!_

_-Oh si c'est ça qui te tracasse, rassure-toi tu vas la reconnaître que tu l'ais déjà vu ou non. Enfin bref, je compte sur toi pour partir le plus tôt possible, aujourd'hui si possible, seule ou non je veux te voir en route au plus vite._

_-D'accord mais encore une chose, je ne sais même pas où je suis alors comment voulez-vous que je trouve ce foutu village?_

_-Arrange-toi et prend ça pour une épreuve que tu devras passer et que, si tu veux mon avis, tu passeras avec brio. Ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur toi_

_Comme si ça me rassurait. Aussi bien me dire qu'une harpie veillait sur moi! En parlant de veiller sur quiquonque, Konume était toujours posté aux cotés de Jashin elle et son air de pierre tombale. Ce qui me fit penser à Konan qui fit naître cette prochaine question :_

_-Je dois veiller sur l'ange aussi Jashin-sama ?_

_Jashin ricana. Encore quelque chose de rare chez lui. Je me demandais ce qui le faisait rire dans ce que j'avais dit. Je le dévisageais donc, attendant patiemment ma réponse qui me fût vite donné._

_-Alors tu redemande du boulot alors que celui que je t'ai accordé te fait geignir? Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Vraiment je ne comprendrai jamais les Gardiens des enfers! Enfin bref, contente toi de la tache que je t'ai donné, je verrai ta demande plus tard._

_Demande? Cela n'avait rien d'une demande! Ça y est, plus moyen de poser de question sans se faire prendre. Tss. Je tournai les pattes et me dirigeai vers la porte du fond, illuminé par je ne sais quel lumière. Quand je la franchis, je me sentie tomber…bas … très bas… si seulement ça avait pus m'emmener dans l'inframonde plutôt qu'où j'allais atterrir…_

Quand j'ouvris un œil, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et Deidara m'avait lâché, m'abandonnant pour son oreiller qu'il serrait fort contre lui, ronflant comme un moteur. Bon d'accord j'exagérais. Je me décollai lentement de lui et descendis de son lit. Poussant la porte avec mon museau, je me rendis dans le couloir avant de m'arrêter devant une porte, celle qui menait directement à la chambre d'Hidan. Soupirant lourdement (enfin autant qu'un loup puisse le faire), je grattai la porte de mes pattes. Rien. Je répétai l'opération avant de me rendre compte que rien n'y ferait. Abandonnant mon objectif, j'entreprise de descendre au premier pour sortir. Erreur. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte. Ouaf ça craint ! Je remontai donc les marches une par une pour aller gratter la porte d'une personne au hasard. Du moins, hasard pas si hasardeux parce qu'il y en avait certaine que j'évitais. Donc en ordre : Kakuzu… je préférais éviter de le déranger en pleine nuit. Kisame… Il fallait que j'essaie pour en être sûre. Je grattai donc la porte doucement puis, avec un peu plus d'entrain pour le réveiller un peu. Le requin vint m'ouvrir assez rapidement, vite tanné du bruit que je causais. Il me regardait visiblement furieux que je l'ai tiré de son sommeil. Je tournai en rond en chignant puis parti vers l'escalier avant de revenir vers lui, histoire qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir. Pour ajouter un peu plus de réel, j'avais même rentré ma queue entre mes pattes, simulant ainsi une envie pressante. Kisame grogna et descendit les escaliers alors que je lui tournais autour pour lui intimer de se dépêcher. Quand il parvint enfin à la cuisine, il m'ouvrit et je parti en flèche. Tant pis si il m'attendait avant de retourner se coucher, moi j'étais partie !

Quand je fus assez loin du repaire, je m'arrêtai un peu, reniflant l'air à plusieurs reprises. Bon je devais récapituler tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru. Enfin … ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile si je ne m'étais pas laissé prendre par le sharingan de Madara. Cette pensée me fit pousser un grognement agacé. Je me demandais vraiment ce que Jashin voulait faire à la fin… mais comme ce n'était pas de mes affaires, je me contentai d'avancer dans une direction au hasard. Bon Konoha était le village caché dans les feuilles, ca c'était pigé ! Le village était proche du pays d'Ame, le village de la pluie qui était aux abords du pays de Suna et D'iwa soit respectivement le pays du sable et des pierres. Il y avait aussi le pays caché dans les herbes suivit du pays de la cascade et du pays le plus récent jusqu'à maintenant, celui du son. Le reste m'importait peu, trop loin pour que je puisse même songer à passer par là. Après tout Le pays de la foudre (ou des nuages si vous préférez) était perché haut dans les montagnes et celui du brouillard était une petite île. Chaque pays avait son point de repaire, en se moment je devais être dans le nulle part de précis et il me suffisait d'avancer et de trouver un des pays pour pouvoir m'orienter comme il se devait par la suite. Ça craint. J'allais devoir parcourir des miles pour peut-être revenir sur mes propres empruntes ? Vraiment je ne pense pas que je pouvais tomber vraiment plus bas.

C'est ainsi que je parcouru des miles pour me ramasser tremper. Ça craint. Alors comme ça j'étais au pays de la pluie ? Bon eh puis il ne me restait qu'à marcher encore un peu pour tomber sur le village des feuilles, de l'herbe ou des pierres. 1 chances sur trois… c'était déjà bien non ? Cependant, dépendamment de ma position, si je continuais à marcher tout droit j'avais de bonne chance de tomber sur Kono-noix (quand je suis tanné de quelque chose je le parodie rapidement). Ca ne pris cependant pas 10 minutes que je grelottais comme une folle, la température corporelle en baisse, mouillée comme poisson dans l'eau, c'est-à-dire jusqu'aux os. Je me promenais comme ca dans le village, ayant toute la misère du monde à réussir à mettre une patte devant l'autre sans tituber. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je trouvai un magasin j'y entrai, ruisselante de partout. Ma fourrure toute mouillée me faisait paraître encore plus maigre que je ne l'étais déjà. Le magasin était un magasin de brioches au porc et il était dirigé par une vieille dame à l'air amicale. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit signe d'approcher et elle me flatta un peu avant de se lever et d'aller chercher une serviette pour m'essuyer un bon coup. Ah enfin des personnes avec du cœur ! Pour la remercier je la gratifiai de quelques coups de langue et elle me donna un peu à manger. Mon dieu que ses brioches étaient délicieuses ! Je restai un moment avec elle jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture en fait. Revigoré et presque toute sèche, je sortis du magasin lui adressant un hochement de tête conciliant et je continuai ma route. Bon tant qu'à voler autant le faire pour se mettre à l'abri ! Quand je passai devant un magasin de ciré, ce qui ne pris pas beaucoup de temps, j'entrai en vitesse alors que le préposer comptait son argent et je volai un ciré avant de m'enfuir avec en courant. Le plus génial c'est que le garçon ne me vit même pas ! Plus loin, j'entrepris de me l'étendre sur le dos le mieux que je le pouvais et je continuai de nouveau ma route, mais cette fois au sec.

Ce que je trouvai bizarre cependant fut que chaque magasin ou presque avait un origami d'ange en papier devant sa porte. C'était vraiment étrange. Puis je me souvins, d'un coup pourquoi. Konan et Pain habitait apparemment dans ce village, c'était leur repaire secret. J'avais affaire à me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas me faire coincé. En se moment, le corps de Tendô (ou Yahiko si vous préférez) était à la base… mais il y en avait encore 5 encore inutilisé qui pouvait être entreposé n'importe où ! Ça craint ! Pressant un peu plus le pas mais pas trop pour ne pas perdre mon manteau, je traversai le village. Alors que je venais juste de passer par le centre et que je m'éloignais, j'entendis un grognement sourd derrière moi. Un cabot, ici, par ces temps ? Ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné ! Le temps de me retourner que j'entendais d'autre grognement autour de moi. **Il y avait derrière moi, 3 molosses bruns, un énorme piercing au nez munit de petites ailes inutilisables mais, le pire… ils avaient tous des rinnegans.** Voilà ! J'étais faite comme un rat ! Pain m'avait retrouvé ! Aussi vive que l'éclair de parti en courant, ignorant comme je le pouvais les grondements et les jappements des bêtes qui me poursuivaient. Mon manteau était parti au vent après ce décollage grand V mais au diable le ciré ! Il y avait plus important, ma vie était en jeu. Les maudits chiens couraient et sautaient partout, leur capacités à contrôler le chakra leur permettait même de courir sur les murs et les plafonds. Aïe aïe aïe ! J'étais mal pavé, très mal pavé ! Jashin au secours ! De nouveau, une source de puissance exaltante fit accélérer le mouvement de mes pattes ce qui augmenta ma vitesse. C'était fou je ne voyais même plus mes propres pattes bougé moi-même ! Bon, pas le temps de pensé à ca, il fallait que je les sème. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais y arriver ! Alors que j'allais me concentrer pour formuler une demande à Jashin, un des chiens sauta à coté de moi avant de se donner un élan rapide pour me jeter par terre. Je remercierai toujours mon instinct et Jashin d'avoir intervenu à ce moment là. Avant que la bête ne se jette à ma gorge, je fis un bon de coté moi aussi, adhérant au mur ! Yahoo ! Profitant de ce pouvoir, je commençai à sauter au peu partout toujours en courant comme une dingue. La partie était gagné jusqu'à date et je gagnais du terrain. 3 bonnes minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des molosses qui me harcelait. J'en profitais donc pour souffler un peu.** Sincèrement, j'aurais du continuer à courir toute patte dehors.**

J'avais le souffle à peine repris que je sentis la terre trembler… mais régulièrement. Le son de métal fracassé et malmené confirma mon hypothèse. **Les chiens avaient cédé le passage volontairement à une autre créature.** Je reparti donc à pleine vitesse alors que le bruit et les tremblements se rapprochait. Un simple coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule me fit accéléré de plus belle dans un «KAÏ» plaintif. **Derrière moi courrait et fracassait un rhinocéros géant. **Cette fois-ci, je perdais du terrain, beaucoup de terrain. Quand je me dis que ca ne pouvais pas vraiment être pire, des grondements retentirent et les chiens sortirent de chaque coté de moi. Il y en avait maintenant 4 dont un à 9 têtes ! Foutu ! J'étais foutu ! Alors que je faisais mes adieux à ce monde cruel, une voix retentit dans ma tête.

«Penses-tu sincèrement que je te laisserais mourir comme ça ?»

Jashin ! Enfin c'était Jashin ! Il allait enfin faire quelque chose ! En faite… c'était plus de nouveau mais bon ! Mon cœur se serra et une grande chaleur se diffusa tout le long de mon corps. J'en avais des palpitations. J'eu une douleur au dos… aux pattes à la mâchoire et à la queue. **Je me transformais**. Cette fois-ci, mes pattes avant avaient plus de prise sur le sol et l'air fendait mes… AILES ! Sans plus me poser de question je les utilisai sans hésiter, et je fus vite hors de porter de toutes ces méchantes bébêtes qui en voulait à ma vie ! Encore mieux ! J'étais redevenu moi-même ! **Cependant, Pain avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et l'heure n'était pas encore aux réjouissances…**

À sUiVrE !


	7. L'envole du faucon et du centrifuge

Alors que mes ailes battaient l'air habilement, je me réjouissais intérieurement d'être redevenue moi-même. Mais bon comme on ne peut jamais rien avoir sans conséquence, il fallait absolument qu'une attaque vienne du ciel ! Effectivement, dès que j'eu la paix 5 petites secondes, je senti une présence derrière moi et une ombre géante me surplomba avant de charger, me manquant de peu. C'était quoi ça ! Je baissai rapidement les yeux pour apercevoir un oiseau tout à l'envers. Effectivement, ses pattes étaient tournées vers le haut et son bec était en forme de drill. Je n'eu pas le temps d'observer la créature plus qu'il le fallait. Je savais après tout déjà que cette créature était envoyée par Pain mais ce ne fut pas ca qui arrêta mon observation non, c'est que la bête se releva dans un angle de 90 degrés très exactement et me manqua de nouveau de peu. Cette fois-ci j'y aurais surement resté. Sans tourner, le bec passait toujours mais en tournant, cette créature était un vrai centrifuge géant et… mortel. Je profitai cependant du fait qu'elle était plus haute, surement en train de stopper son élan, pour repartir à pleine vitesse. Je senti de nouveau son ombre au dessus de moi, je freinai rapidement et une série d'explosion m'entoura. Quoi encore ! Une fois que je sortie de ce nuage infernal, je pus apercevoir ce qui causait toute ces explosions. C'était nul autre que ses œufs ! Yahoo ! Cette créature avait des œufs explosifs ! C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas aimé avoir… enfin oui c'était pratique mais bon… d'un autre coté…

Je n'eu pas le temps de penser plus que je sentais l'air se déplacer derrière moi et le centrifuge passa. Ne l'ayant vu que trop tard, je me pris l'aile droite dans son bec et je tombai à pic.

Boom

J'avais atterris sur mon épaule gauche et un petit nuage de fumée d'éleva, sûrement provoqué par ma chute. Je toussai rauquement avant de me relever. Les clébards invoqués il n'y avait pas si longtemps étaient tous autour de moi, grognant et près à me sauter à la gorge si j'essayais de m'enfuir. Derrière eux s'était joint le géant rhino qui secoua sa tête en émettant un sifflement, comme tout rhino ferait quoi ! Ils me regardaient tous. Même le centrifugeur s'était posé sur un bord de toit pour m'observer, monsieur le lissait même le plumage ! Voilà… ma seule issue venait de m'être coupée, je ne pouvais plus voler ayant l'aile droite toute déchiqueté par le coup que j'avais reçu de l'oiseau. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Sincèrement, ce ne fut pas très long que l'invocateur arriva. C'était un corps de pain certes, cheveux long piercings et rinnegan, quoi de plus normal pour un pain. Il s'appelait Chikushodô par ce que j'en savais. Mais… un détail venait de m'échapper. J'étais dans le pétrin moi ! Voilà, Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki savait maintenant que j'étais une Gardienne des enfers ! J'étais plus que morte moi… à moins que…

J'abattis violement ma patte sur mon museau. Ce que j'étais bête ! Quelqu'un peu me dire pourquoi je n'avais pas utilisé mes portails plus tôt ? Je me concentrai donc un peu et le portail en question s'ouvrit. ET VLAN ! Dans les dents comme on dit si bien ! D'un bond furtif et habile, je me glissai dans l'ouverture spatio-temporelle et le refermai juste à temps pour voir un chien passer proche de s'y glisser.

Maintenant, je pouvais réfléchir en paix et m'en aller en paix aussi. Direction Konoha ! Je visualisai donc dans mon esprit l'endroit où j'avais atterris au tout début, vous savez avant de me faire sauter dessus par la bête inconnue enragée ? Enfin bref, un nouveau portail s'ouvrit devant moi, émergeant de nulle part dans le… nulle part. En fait la dimension dans laquelle j'étais était le néant. Le rien quoi ! Quand je bondis dans l'ouverture en question, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter… Oh non…

Mes pattes atteignirent une terre à l'herbe drue quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne sentais plus le vent dans mes ailes et mes longues griffes d'en avant ne pouvaient plus labourer le sol, bien sûr que non, tout ça venait de disparaître ! Ça craint. Sauf que même sans mes sens aiguisées de Gardienne des enfers je pu tout de même très bien entendre le «Mais c'est quoi ça ?» derrière moi. En me retournant je me retrouvai nez à truffe avec des personnes, 3 garçons et une fille.** La team Taka se tenait debout devant moi à me regarder avec un air d'haran frit.** Bon d'accord Sasuké faisait exception à la règle mais son requin avait la gueule à terre, Karin, elle, remontait nerveusement ses lunettes et Jugo me regardait curieusement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien leurs reprocher ? Je venais tout de même d'apparaître devant eux d'un seul coup alors j'imagine que leurs réactions étaient un peu normal.

L'Uchiha porta une main au manche de son épée tout en me fixant intensément. Oh non ! Pas question que je me fasse reprendre une deuxième fois pas de stupides sharingans ! Je détourai instantanément mon regard ailleurs.

-Je rêve ou le chien vient vraiment d'apparaître devant nous ?, demanda Suigetsu toujours aussi étonné

-Sasuké…? , demanda la voix nerveuse de Karin

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien et je fixais sa main avec laquelle il tenait le manche de son Katana. En fait je me demandais si Jashin allait me venir en aide une nouvelle fois après m'avoir abandonné à cette innocente apparence. Sasuké sortait doucement son Katana et mon regard suivait la lame. «Ça craint», ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. C'est en fait à ce moment que Jugo mis une main sur l'épaule de Sasuké. Celui-ci arrêta son geste, regardant son compagnon sans comprendre. Jugo quand à lui s'avança lentement vers moi et n'agenouilla pour se mettre un peu plus à ma hauteur. Lui aussi me regardait intensément.

-Jugo ! Tasse-toi tu nuis à Sa…, commença Karin visiblement sur les nerfs, cependant Sasuké lui fit signe de se taire en levant un bras vers elle, toujours guettant chacun de mes mouvements.

-Dit-moi ce que tu viens faire ici, commença Jugo.

Eh il ne pensait pas sincèrement que j'allais lui répondre ? Je ne suis pas humaine moi ! Jugo secoua la tête négativement en soupirant.

-Son activité cérébrales est trop complexe pour je puisse la déchiffrer facilement. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas un chien, affirma-t-il en se levant.

Sasuké avait maintenant son épée sortie et il la pointait vers moi. Ça craint ! Eh puis comment monsieur je parle aux animaux pouvait-t-il affirmer que je n'étais pas nor… Je me redonnai un nouveau coup de patte au museau. Ce que j'étais bête aujourd'hui ! Il parlait aux animaux ! Alors peut-être si j'envoyais une pensée forte dans sa direction je pourrais lui parler ! Ça valait la peine d'essayer. Jugo était dos à moi en train de rejoindre sa place habituel au sein de l'équipe quand je fis mon premier test.

«Jugo ! Tu m'entends ?»

Le principal intéressé stoppa net et se retourna vers moi. Il avait entendu ! Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction. Je n'allais pas finir couper en petites rondelles par Sasuké.

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?, me demanda Jugo.

«C'est une longue histoire tu sais… dis à Sasuké de ranger son épée»

-Sasuké… range ton épée s'il te plait.

Jugo arborait un air confus et il essayait de comprendre comment je les connaissais. Ça allait être long à expliquer. Quand à Sasuké, il rangea son épée comme demandé.

«Ça va être long à expliquer les gars…»

-Bien sûr. Commence par me dire qu'est-ce que tu es exactement.

«Une gardienne des enfers, c'est normal que tu ne connaisse pas. C'est une espèce animale que vous n'avez pas encore découvert, c'est tout.»

-Je vois…, ajouta Jugo pensif, et pour nos noms, tu as une explication ?

«Disons juste que du monde d'où je viens, vous êtes plutôt populaires»

-Jugo ?, demanda Sasuké intrigué par notre échange.

-Oui j'y viens Sasuké, répondit Jugo, que viens-tu faire ici ?

«Je suis en mission pour mon maître, je ne suis pas ici pour vous poser problème»

-Elle n'est pas là pour poser problème, dit Jugo à Sasuké, elle est en mission rien de plus.

-En mission pour qui ?, demanda Sasuké sceptique.

«Jashin»

-Jashin, transmit Jugo.

-Bien alors on peut la laisser passer, cette fois-ci, dit Sasuké avec tout son leadership.

Suigetsu soupira lourdement à ces dires. Il devait vouloir tuer quelqu'un depuis longtemps après tout, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses instincts de requins plus qu'il ne le pouvait.

«Au fait, ajoutais-je à l'insu de Jugo, vous pouvez me reconduire à Konoha ?»

Jugo me lança un regard toujours aussi sceptique avant de transmettre ma demande à Sasuké qui y réfléchit longuement.

-Nous passons par là alors je n'y vois pas de problème, tant qu'elle n'en cause pas.

«Pigé!»

-Elle sera sage, promit Jugo

Et la team Taka se remis en mouvement, laissant Karin soupirer. Elle n'était pas très sociable et la compagnie de superflue ne devait guère lui plaire mais elle pouvait bien aller au diable elle et ses caprices. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement Karin. Mon truc c'était plus Suigetsu mais il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier alors je restais près de Jugo. Nous marchâmes toute la journée et Sasuké ne fit halte qu'à nuit noire. Tous se couchèrent dans leurs sacs de couchages respectifs alors que moi, je m'endormis collée contre Jugo. Qui sait ce qui allait m'attendre demain ?

À sUiVrE !


	8. La démonne et l'Uchiha

_-Alors je vois que ca avance Zulyanna !, s'exclama Jashin_

_-Mouais… je suis aux prises avec le petit frère d'Itachi quand même… je sens qu'Itachi voudrait me tuer s'il apprenait ça._

_Le commentaire fit sourire Jashin._

_-Alors l'opinion de ces ninjas t'importe tant que ça ?_

_-Euh... Non ! Bien sûr que non !... C'est que… je veux juste éviter de mal finir. Ça serait pire en fait si Sasuké savait que j'avais déjà dormis avec son frère…_

_Jashin ria. Wow, 2 fois en 2 coups, je battais mes records._

_-Tu me dis que tu ne les aime pas et ensuite tu te repose des questions sur leurs opinions! Typiquement les Gardiens des enfers !_

_-Ah…_

_Que vouliez-vous que je réponde d'autre?_

_-Enfin bref, ne t'attarde pas trop avec eux question de ne pas mettre en péril ta mission comme agent double. Ce serait effectivement mauvais que l'Akatsuki pense que tu es avec les Takas alors que tu es délibérément avec n'est-ce pas?_

_-Attendez! Qui a dit que j'étais avec l'Akatsuki! Je travaille seule vous le savez bien!_

_-Non, me rectifia Jashin, tu es avec l'Akatsuki parce que tu es avec Hidan, compris?_

_-Pff… vous y tenez beaucoup à ce Hidan je trouve._

_-Tu sauras pourquoi en temps et lieu ma belle! En attendant allez file et ramène moi Hisan !_

_Ma belle ? Oh… je vois… c'était un peu trop pour moi ça. Enfin bref, le plancher croula sous moi de nouveau…Ça craint_

Le point positif de cette nuit fût que Jugo ne me tua pas dans son sommeil ! Eh non, il avait gardé ses crises pour lui. Une chance ! Sasuké cependant nous réveilla tôt pour se mettre en route au plus vite. Bah je pouvais le comprendre, plus vite il serait passé à Konoha, plus vite il serait en paix !

Enfin bon, après la petite dispute entre Karin et Suigetsu, nous pûmes nous mettre en route comme il se le fallait… ou presque. Suigetsu nous ralentissait sans cesse, s'amusant à taper sur les nerfs de Karin qui y répondait de façon plutôt dynamique. Un coup de poing par-là, un coup de pied par-ci, une chance que Suigetsu savait se liquéfier ! Sasuké et Jugo attendaient patiemment que ce petit jeu finisse. Heureusement, Karin ne fût guère patiente et lâcha Suigetsu en dedans de 5 bonnes minutes.

Nous repartîmes de nouveau. En fait, depuis que je m'étais levée, j'avais mal à la tête mais là elle tournait carrément ! Et on ne parlait pas de ces maux de cœurs ! Je dû faire halte une fois que je ne voyais plus clair à plus de 5 centimètres devant mon museau. Jugo s'en rendit compte et s'agenouilla à mes cotés alors que je chancelais carrément sur mes pattes.

-Ça va, tu tiens le coup ?, me demanda-t-il pendant que Sasuké s'arrêtait lui aussi sûrement dû à l'absence de son compagnon.

«Ça va… j'ai juste mal au cœur… je … je tiens bon…»

Et c'est là que tout le monde su que j'étais officiellement malade. Je me mise à vomir violemment un liquide noir ressemblant à du sang. Jugo recula sur le cou puis me tint les cotes à 2 mains comme pour me rassurer. Sasuké Quand à lui regardait la scène impassible tandis que Suigetsu se plaignait de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Pour Karin, elle ne fît que détourner le regard, sûrement écœuré de ce qu'elle voyait.

Le plus horrible fût à se moment là. Quand je fini enfin de vomir tout ce sang noirâtre, celui-ci se mis à s'agiter de lui-même. Sasuké prudent sortit son Katana, prêt à frapper. Jugo recula pour de bon alors que moi je restai planté là, jambes paralysé par la douleur que m'offrais mes signes de Jashin sur mes cuisses.

S'agitant de plus en plus, le liquide se mis à me grimper dessus, comme pour m'envelopper. Tétanisé mais avec une brève idée de ce qui se passais, je jouai les spectateurs à l'a Uchiha, c'est-à-dire sans expression apparente. Sasuké qui allait frapper avec son arme fût arrêté par Jugo. Tous regardaient sans comprendre la scène qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux.

Lorsque le liquide m'enveloppa complètement, une lumière aveuglante se diffusa et je fût de nouveau transformé. Il en avait pas marre Jashin de me faire changer de forme comme ca ? Bref quand la transformation fût finie, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, le « sang » fusionna avec moi en bref, entra dans les ports de ma peau. Les Takas ne me lâchaient plus des yeux. La première réaction visible fût Sasuké. Il daigna de lever un sourcil. Wow ! Alors ils n'étaient pas complètement mortifiés à force de leur non-utilisation? Première nouvelle de la journée! Pour revenir à la team Taka, le premier commentaire fût passé par Suigetsu. Il pouffa d'un rire un tantinet nerveux avant de siffler. Jugo et Karin étaient les deux seuls à ne démontrer aucune réaction particulière. Sasuké une fois calmé de sa crise de bougement de sourcil fit signe à Jugo d'enlever sa cape mauve et de me la donner. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais redevenue humaine. Pff… Ça craint.

Jugo fit ce que Sasuké demandait et il m'enleva de sa cape.

-T'es officiellement pas normale toi!, me dit Suigetsu.

-Je sais, lui répondis-je. Disons seulement que quelqu'un veille sur moi un peu trop fort.

Le groupe resta surpris que je leurs réponde mais leurs surprises passa vite.

-En tout cas Karin, réjouit toi, tu n'es plus là seule à avoir des cheveux rouges ! s'exclama Suigetsu en riant.

-La ferme, lui dit Karin comme toute réponse tout en relevant nerveusement ses lunettes.

Nous reprîmes ensuite la route. Pour Konoha. Suigetsu quand à lui ne cessait de me lancer de drôles de regard. Je vais lui faire penser à Karin, après tout qui n'est pas au courant qu'il est fou d'elle autant qu'elle aime Sasuké?

-Nous sommes aux abords du village, Karin, va lui acheter des vêtements convenable s'il te plaît. Quand à nous, nous allons attendre ici, fait vite.

Karin opina de la tête et partie vers Konoha. Sasuké se retourna ensuite vers moi, le regard déterminé avec une teinte de menace au fond de la prunelle. Pff… il en fallait plus que ça pour me faire peur.

-Pour qui travailles-tu?

-Jashin, répondis-je aussi impassible que lui.

-Qui est-il, je veux des réponses, me dit-il accotant son Katana qu'il venait de sortir de son fourreau contre ma gorge.

-Tu ne me croirais pas, tu es trop primitif pour même savoir qui il est. Et enlève ce Katana, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Uchiha que tu as le droit de faire tout ce qui te plaît.

Le commentaire dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuké qui ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Sasuké tu exagère, soupira Jugo.

-Non laisse le faire Jugo, qu'il joue les rois capricieux s'il veut. Pour toute réponse Sasuké, Jashin est un dieu.

Sasuké se mit à rire. Rire comme si ce que je venais de dire était une blague hilarante. Son rire coupa sec et enfonça son Katana un peu plus dans ma gorge.

-Ne me débite pas de connerie de ce genre! Dit moi, ton dieu est vraiment aussi présent et protecteur, il va m'empêcher de te tuer par vrai?

-Oui, répondis-je sûr de moi. Tu ne peux juste pas me tuer.

Cette provocation tiqua grave l'Uchiha qui m'enfonça l'épée dans la gorge. Du moins il prit son élan et visa mais sa lame ne se rendit jamais. Il fût arrêté par un éclair qui frappa juste à coté de lui. Sasuké l'ayant vu venir se tassa de justesse. Cependant ça ce voyait et il était évident que Si l'éclair aurait vraiment été destiné à le tuer, elle aurait frappé sa cible sans problème. Maintenant à une dizaine de pas de moi, le vexé Uchiha rangea son épée avant de reprendre son interrogatoire de façon un peu plus calme cette fois.

-As-tu un quelquonque lien avec Itachi Uchiha?

-Non

-Bien… alors tu ne nous seras pas plus utile que ça.

-T'inquiète, ce n'était pas mon intention de toute manière.

Un grand silence s'installa alors. Karin prise un temps avant de revenir. Suigetsu me parlait et parlait. Il me faisait penser à Kisame comme ça, toujours là à ne jamais fermer sa trappe quand il le fallait.

Enfin Karin revint. Elle me jeta presque les vêtements à bout de bras. Elle se retenait pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression devant Sasuké. Je les attrapai et je me dirigeai derrière quelques buissons pour enfiler les vêtements. Beurk ! Comment faisait-il pour endurer ces bouts de tissu! Ça craint un max! Une fois avoir tout enfilé, je sortis des buissons. J'avais des pantalons noir trois quart et un chandail de la même couleur quelques peu décolté à manches longues. Bonne nouvelle, je pouvais cacher mes piercings transperçant mes bras tel Pain. Ah… ça avait été ajouté ? Bon je ressemblais un peu plus à ma vraie version. À me toucher les oreilles je pouvais compter que mes 5 piercings y étaient. Quand Karin vit que je m'inspectais physiquement, elle eu la gentillesse de ma passer un miroir sans cacher un roulement d'œil. Je le pris sans ronchonner et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes canines étaient longues laissant voir que j'avais déjà eu une gueule antérieurement. Mes yeux, eux, étaient d'un vert émeraude scintillant et ma pupille était tellement mince que l'on avait l'impression de regarder un chat à la pupille rétracté dans les yeux. Le seul hic fût sur ma tête. Eh oui… mes cornes y étaient. Pas très subtile ! Merci encore Jashin… Nan ça craint en fin de compte.

Non mais il voulait quoi à la fin? Me faciliter la tâche ou me la rendre encore plus pénible? Le connaissant, ce devait être un heureux mélange de ces deux réponses. Eh puis à bien y penser… je faisais un peu comme un mélange de Suigetsu et Karin avec ma chevelure rouge et mes longues dents aiguisées.

-Tu y as pensé?, demanda Sasuké à Karin tout en pointant mes cornes sur ma tête.

C'est moi ou je suis connecté aux Uchihas ?

-Oui t'inquiète, répondit Karin en me tendant un manteau qui ressemblait davantage à une cape à capuchon.

Bon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix même si je n'aimais pas les manteaux-capes à capuchon. Je l'enfilai donc et Sasuké repartit en me faisant signe de mettre mon capuchon. J'obtempérai. Je ressortais du groupe avec ma cape noir alors que la leur étaient grise mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, je ne voulais pas être associé à eux de toute manière.

-Nous nous rendons à Konoha et nous accompagnerons plus longtemps que prévu le cabot.

-Le cabot qui a un nom L'Uchiha! C'est Zulyanna.

Il ne me répondit rien et nous marchâmes encore un moment. Le soleil était tombant alors que je vis une première entrée gardée de Konoha…

À sUiVrE !


	9. Quand la subtilitée ne fait plus

Sasuké nous fit signe d'arrêter d'un mouvement gracieux et quelque peu théâtral de bras. Il se retourna alors et nous expliqua le plan.

-Le plan est simple, je me montre aux 2 gardes, leur réaction sera de se jeter sur moi pour me remmener dans ce foutu village. Pendant ce temps, Suigetsu et Jugo, postés respectivement sur la droite et la gauche vont attaquer pendant les quelques secondes d'hésitation des gardes alors qu'ils seront occupés à penser quoi faire dans mon cas. Karin tu restes à l'écart, tu interviens si ça tourne mal. Quand au cab…

-Zulyanna Sasuké, le réprimais-je.

-Quant à Zulyanna, soupira l'Uchiha, elle reste à l'écart le plus possible. Compris ? Je ne te veux pas dans mes jambes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ô grand Uchiha, je ne me mettrai pas dans tes royales pattes.

Le commentaire fit tiquer Karin qui me lança des regards assassins et Sasuké ignora mon commentaire. Sage décision de sa part, beaucoup plus mature que celle de Karin du moins.

L'équipe se mit en position assez rapidement. Suigetsu était tout excité d'enfin pouvoir tuer quelqu'un tandis que Jugo restait sans réaction apparente. Une fois tout le monde en place, Sasuké s'avança, se mettant en même temps à découvert. Les gardes se regardèrent un moment avant de comprendre que c'était Sasuké.

-Eh… mais tu es Sasuké Uchiha !, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Oui… le blason des Uchiha ne trompe pas… Uchiha Sasuké, tu es état d'…

C'est à ce moment précis que Jugo et Suigetsu frappèrent, l'un envoyant le corps d'un garde valsé contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc et l'autre décapitant le dernier garde. Suigetsu lâcha un petit fou rire hystérique avant de ranger son épée dans son dos, regrettant que les gars n'aient pas été nombreux. Quant à Sasuké, il avança vers la porte du village avant d'y pénétrer, rabattant son capuchon sur sa tête. Suigetsu et Jugo lui emboitèrent le pas en route alors que Karin et moi dûmes courir pour les rejoindre.

Vinrent ensuite les tours de magasinage qui furent interrompus assez précipitamment, du moins, du coté de Sasuké et moi. On avait divisé l'équipe en 2 équipes, une équipe comprenait Karin, Suigetsu et Jugo alors que la deuxième se composait de moi et Sasuké. J'étais sûr qu'il avait fait exprès en plus, ça craint.

Donc comme je disais, Sasuké venait à peine de sortir d'un stand d'armurerie après être allez voir les katanas qu'il me prenait par le bras pour nous planquer, moi et lui, dans une petite ruelle sombre. Vous ne comprendrez ma surprise qu'après que Sasuké se soit collé complètement à moi, nez à nez. J'étais contre un mur et alors que j'allais pour le repousser il se rapprocha encore plus, entrant même sous mon capuchon pour venir me murmurer à l'oreille de ne pas bouger. À contrecœur, j'obtempérai. Je ne compris que quelques secondes plus tard les agissements de Sasuké. Effectivement, un petit blondinet habillé en orange passa devant l'entré de la ruelle sans nous remarquer. Ce devait être Naruto.

L'Uchiha attendit encore 1 ou deux minutes avant d'enfin se décoller de sur moi. Nous sortîmes ensuite de la ruelle pour continuer de faire les magasins à la recherche d'armes. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par en avoir assez.

-Sasuké… j'ai une mission moi aussi tu sais.

-Je sais, me répondit le principal intéressé, mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle avant d'avoir quitté ce village, au cas où.

Je soupirai lourdement à ces dires, le suivant toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, monsieur l'Uchiha me laissait enfin le champ libre pour ma propre mission du moins, il me suivait tout de même. Je me mis alors à chercher un peu quand une personne ressortit du lot. Quand je dis ça, c'est qu'elle avait un halo rouge autour d'elle. Merci Jashin de cet aide!

-Bingo…, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Alors que j'allais voir la personne en soit, une voix interrompu mes mouvements.

-Ah! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé merde! Il était temps!...Retourne-toi au moins que je te parle putain! Hey la jashinist!

Sasuké m'agrippa le bras et arrêta mon élan vers Hisan pour me retourner vers lui.

-C'est pas toi qu'on appelle par hasard ?, me demanda l'Uchiha, sournois.

-Non je suis sûr que ce…

-Zulyanna merde !

-Tss, lâcha Sasuké qui n'en fit pas de même avec mon bras au contraire, il resserra son emprise sur moi.

Tout se passa si vite qu'en à peine un instant, une lame me frôlait de justesse. Je fis un bon en arrière pour prendre mes distances avec Sasuké qui venait de me lâcher et me manquer de près. La rue se dégageait rapidement emportant ainsi Hisan loin de moi.

«Merde!», ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Hidan et Kakuzu se tenait à l'autre bout de la ruelle, Sasuké nous réparant. Surtout merci Hidan ! T'es toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois! Non mais quelle plaie! Sasuké me fixait intensément alors que son Katana était bien pointé vers moi. Hidan à l'autre bout me faisait des grands signes avant d'allumer que Sasuké, le petit frère d'Itachi, se tenait devant moi et me menaçait.

-Regarde Kakuzu! C'est Sasuké! Tu crois qu'Itachi m'en voudrais de me servir de lui comme de sacrifice?

Le principal intéressé se retourna en dévisageant Hidan qui attendait une réponse de Kakuzu, réponse qui ne vint d'ailleurs jamais. Le jashinist se contenta alors d'un haussement d'épaules avant de prendre sa fau avec l'intention de la jeter sur Sasuké. L'Uchiha lui essayait avec tant bien que mal de nous surveiller tout les trois en plus de la peut-être arrivé surprise de Konoha qui ne se fit pas tardé. Une rangée de Shuriken et de Kunai filaient déjà vers Sasuké droit dans son angle mort alors qu'il n'avait pas activé son sharingan, trop concentré sur Hidan et Kakuzu, en particulier sur la fau d'Hidan qui filait elle aussi vers lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder ce qui allait se passer. Bien malgré moi je ne pus m'empêcher de l'avertir.

-Sasuké !, criais-je à son insu

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussi gracieusement qu'un Uchiha pouvait le faire et évita la fau et les Kunai en plus de me surveiller moi et Kakuzu ainsi qu'Hidan et les troupes de Konoha qui venait d'arriver. Monsieur avait activé son sharingan pour tout voir et éviter. Pour faire bref, je l'avais averti pour rien. Sasuké vint me rejoindre rapidement et me prit la main comme on prend la main d'un enfant perdu. J'essayai de la retirer violement mais l'Uchiha referma sa prise. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd celui-là !

-Hey Zulyanna… t'es avec Sasuké maintenant ?

Je ne répondis rien. Bien sûr que non ! Pour rien au monde je ne serais avec cet indigne Uchiha assoiffé de vengeance. Plutôt être avec Kakuzu que ça ! Mais d'un autre coté, il fallait dire que la scène était plutôt douteuse quant à notre relation à Sasuké et à moi…

-Sasuké !, s'écria alors une voix à ma droite.

Un coup d'œil me suffit pour me rendre compte que c'était simplement Naruto qui venait de remarquer la présence de son ami d'enfance. Le porteur de Kyuubi se mit alors à marcher dans notre direction n'en revenant toujours pas que Sasuké soit revenu à Konoha.

-Oh Kakuzu ! C'est Kyuubi ! Il faut le ramener tu pense ?, demanda Hidan en tirant sur la manche de Kakuzu comme un enfant.

-J'imagine qu'il pourrait me rapporter une petite liasse de billets le gamin… Soit on le capture.

-Laisse-moi le faire cette fois !

-Tu as déjà décidé de t'occuper de Nibi alors c'est mon tour.

-Mais Kakuzu !, chiala Hidan

Mais déjà le mort vivant ne l'écoutait plus. Ses fils se dirigèrent vers Naruto qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop hypnotisé par la présence de Sasuké. Sauf que d'un coup, il disparut, Kakashi venait de le tasser de là juste à temps. Le nombre de personne sur la place public commença à me mettre mal à l'aise et je me serais bien sauvée si je ne m'étais pas risquée à me casser le poignet si je le faisais. Kakashi, une fois après avoir bien tassé Naruto de tout problème, me dévisagea longuement.

Tout le monde étaient aux aguets et croyez moi, la prochaine occasion de déguerpir, j'allais la saisir et à 2 mains ! Elle ne tarda pas à se présenter d'ailleurs. Kakashi fonça sur nous avec un Raikiri à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne su jamais qui il visait vraiment mais Sasuké le vit arriver avant moi et l'évita. Quand à moi… eh bien je ne l'avais pas venu venir et je me vis au prise avec Kakashi Hatake juste derrière moi. À ce sujet, il saisit violement ma capuche avant de la tirer vers l'arrière, dévoilant mon vrai visage à tout le monde. Je crois que mon agresseur réagit sous un réflexe involontaire mais il me lâche l'espace d'une seconde, juste le temps que je m'éloigne. En fait il m'avait laissé m'éloigner, il devait se demander si j'étais un animal ou une humaine… la réponse était animal mais sous cette forme ca ne comptait pas alors… bah ça craint !

Voici la position de tout le monde à ce moment là : Kakuzu et Hidan guettant Naruto, Kakashi éloigné de Naruto nous surveillait moi et Sasuké et Naruto qui fixaient intensément Sasuké qui était à l'autre bout à comparer à moi. Bref une chance à ne pas manquer quant à ma liberté provisoire. Je n'attendais en fait que le coup de feu pour partir, si jamais j'allais avoir la chance de le faire bien sûr. Tout le monde se fixait… cela dura quoi ? 1 minutes… 2 minutes ? Ça aurait très bien pu durer des heures quant à moi. Comme si un signal quelconque avait été lancé, Kakuzu et Hidan se lancèrent les premiers, l'un balançant sa fau à bout de bras et l'autre envoyant ses fils. Kakashi fut le premier à réagir et me fonça dessus. Bon qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore moi ? Tout compte fait, ce fut une mauvaise idée de la part de Kakashi car Sasuké vint se placer juste devant moi et para le kunai avec son Katana. Merci Sasuké je te la devrai celle-là, mais pas tout de suite ! Sans avertir personne je filai comme un lapin dans des rues aux hasard. Mais comme à mon habitude, on me suivit ! Oui parce que j'entendis des jappements derrière moi. Oh non… dites moi que c'était un cauchemar ! J'avais beau ne pas en connaître beaucoup sur Kakashi je savais qu'il pouvait invoquer des molosses ninjas. Jashin à l'aide !

À sUiVrE !


	10. Bon toutou, maître idiot

J'étais en plein milieu de la rue et je paniquais. Les foutus chiens de Kakashi me couraient après et ils n'étaient pas près de me lâcher ! Comment je pouvais bien m'en sortir moi hein ? Jashin à l'aide ! À peine eu-je le temps de pensé cette merveilleuse phrase que je m'étalai parterre. Arg méchante intervention divine ! Je n'eu pas le temps de me relever que je flottais dans mes vêtements. Ah c'était nouveau ça. Je remarquai aussi assez vite que j'étais à quatre pattes. Ah d'accord le truc de la transformation ! Bien joué Jashin ! Rapidement je partis avec mes vêtement et allai les planquer en vitesse dans un trou que j'avais creusé exprès pour ça. À peine j'eu le temps de remettre la terre que les molosses arrivèrent. Il y en avait de tous les formats, allant de taille de chihuahua à plus gros qu'un Grand Danois. Ils me grognaient tous après. Je ne donnais plus cher de ma vie si Jashin ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose ! J'étais acculé au mur avec une bande de chiens devant moi grognant et se rapprochant de plus en plus. J'avais beau grogner, je ne les intimidais pas le moins du monde. Heureusement pour moi Kakashi arriva vite. Alors ils n'étaient là que pour me surveiller ? Bon… tant mieux ! Pour revenir à Kakashi, il arriva en marchant et me regarda longuement. J'avais toute la pression de son regard sur moi et mes pattes tremblaient. Je jouais les chiens apeuré quoi ! Le ninja finit par soupirer et s'approcha de moi. Je ne fis que reculer encore plus et m'écrasai contre le mur. Ça craint, il m'avait percé à jour ! Kakashi s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers moi. Ce devait être un test ! Mais j'étais censé répondre quoi à se test ? Soit je le mordais soit je ne faisais rien. Tout dépendamment comment il allait interpréter mon geste, il allait peut-être me trouver coupable ou pas. Je pris une chance et je fis claquer ma mâchoire proche de sa main comme pour le mordre.

- Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, me dit-il.

Alors qu'il rapprochait sa main de moi à nouveau, Naruto arriva derrière lui.

-Alors Kakashi Sensei, qu'est-ce que vous avez retrouvé ?

Kakashi soupira et retira lentement sa main de ma direction.

-Il semblerait que l'individu en question a pris la fuite par le biais d'une substitution qu'il a imprégné de son odeur. Bref il a brouillé sa piste. Ce que est étrange du moins c'est qu'il semblerait qu'il ait disparut d'un coup laissant ce chien à sa place.

Naruto s'était avancé vers moi en écoutant Kakashi et il s'était penché tout comme son Sensei pour mieux m'examiner. Quand à moi je continuais de grogner, jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-Vous pensé qu'il a été entrainé ce chien ?

-Apparemment, non, lui répondit son Sensei.

Bah merci hein ! Non mais je m'étais entrainé moi ! Ce n'est pas en tapant des pattes qu'on devient une gardienne des enfers de type chasseuse ! Grr…

-Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été beaucoup nourrit le pauvre… attend j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Naruto en fouillant dans son petit sac accrocher à une de ses jambes.

Il en sortit une boulette de riz emballé et le déballa tranquillement, voyant que je suivais chacun de ses mouvements des yeux. Un fois déballé, il mit la nourriture dans sa main et me la tendit doucement. J'arrêtai lentement de grogner pour renifler ce qu'il me tendait et de bout de la gueule, je le saisis et je le mangeai. Ça faisait un bail que je rêvais de manger ce genre de choses plutôt que l'horreur que l'Akatsuki me servait ! Ma queue battait l'air joyeusement pendant que je mangeais. Quand j'eu fini, je levai doucement la tête et regardai Naruto dans les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait des yeux profond celui-là, les même que sont père à ce qui paraissait. Le jeune homme me tendit alors délicatement une main vers moi pour me la passer sur la joue et descendre pour gratter derrière ma mâchoire et derrière mon oreille. Il était affectueux finalement ce garçon! Quand je le gratifiai d'un coup de langue sur la main, il me fit un de ses sourires d'une pureté sans égale. J'étais presque en train de le prendre en affection celui-là! Naruto se leva ensuite pour rejoindre à peu près la taille de son Sensei.

-Alors Kakashi-Sensei, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On va commencer par laisser partir cette pauvre bête, nous irons à la poursuite de Sasuké et de l'Akatsuki ensuite.

Naruto eu le regard un peu plus déterminé quand il entendit parler de Sasuké. Il avait confiance de le remmener. Si seulement il savait… enfin ! Kakashi désinvoqua ses molosses avant de me faire un grande signe de bras comme quoi que je pouvais filer. Je ne me fis pas prier et je parti, pas en flèche pour ne pas faire louche, disons seulement en trottant rapidement. Une fois loin d'eux, je me mise la truffe parterre et je commençai à chercher Hisan. Heureusement pour moi (merci Jashin), son odeur était plus forte que le reste des autres. Je suivis donc sa trace avant d'aboutir dans une petite ruelle qui ornait quelques petites maisons simplettes. Après m'être assuré de ne pas me tromper de maison, je reparti sur les traces d'Hidan. Je trottais joyeusement la truffe parterre quand je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Bon sang il faut toujours qu'on me fonce dedans ou quoi? Je relevai la tête et me rendit compte que ce n'était que Sakura. Celle-ci s'excusa rapidement et me flatta au passage quand de reprendre sa course effréné pour je ne savais quelle raison. Bizarre cette fille, vraiment bizarre. J'haussai les épaules et continuai ma route quand il eu comme un grognement. Pourquoi moi ?

Je tournai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'un gros, très gros chien me grognait dessus, son maître à coté de lui. Ah! Le seul duo animal humain de leur âge et de Konoha que je connaissais était…

-Ah non ça ne va pas Akamaru, ce n'est pas elle c'est un chien !, lança Kiba

-Ouaf!, répondit Akamaru

-T'es une tête de mule Akamaru ! Allez viens ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut chercher! Kakashi nous avait prévenus pour la substitution! Allez viens !

Et Kiba reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Akamaru resta un peu puis m'abandonna pour Kiba en grognant. Ouf ce n'était pas passé loin! Je m'éloignai rapidement avant de remettre museau à terre. Tout ca m'emmena en dehors du village. Bon j'allais devoir revenir plus tard dans ce cas ! Pistant Hidan des heures de temps, je finis par m'épuiser. Je me couchai donc dans l'herbe en baillant. Il fallait que je me repose un peu. Je posai ma tête sur le tapis de verdure et au moment où j'allais fermer les yeux, un cri se fit entendre.

-Kakuzu! Bordel! On ne peut pas partir il faut vraiment que j'y retourne! Putain écoute-moi! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me crois ou pas, je te demande juste de me laisser faire un peu merde!

-C'est non, je t'ai suivit maintenant c'est fini, t'as juste réussit à nous mettre plus dans la merde que nous l'étions déjà. Eh puis il n'est pas question que j'y retourne pour une de tes missions célestes inventées.

-Mais ce n'est pas inventé je te le dis! Crois-moi! Bordel Kakuzu!

Bon si ce n'était pas eu justement! Je me levai donc péniblement et allai les rejoindre, trainant un peu des pattes. Quand Hidan me vis, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et me désigna de ses deux bras.

-Tu vois, elle est venue finalement et tu nous as fait perdre du temps!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre un husky et ta mission à la noix.

-Mais t'es complètement bouché ou quoi! C'est elle Zulyanna! La fille de toute à l'heure!

-Ta religion te rend plus fou de jour en jour, soupira Kakuzu.

J'étais maintenant rendu aux coté d'Hidan, n'intervenant toujours pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir.

«Laisse le faire Hidan… il ne comprend pas arrête d'insister. En attendant viens j'ai à te parler»

Je parti un peu plus loin sans un mot de plus et le jashinist me suivit. Quand j'eu été assez loin, je m'arrêtai et m'assise devant lui.

«J'ai retrouvé Hisan et mémorisé où elle habite. Le seul problème c'est que Konoha est après nous et elle ne nous laissera pas entrer. Cela dit, il faut que tu tue quelqu'un avant de t'imprégner de son odeur pour masquer la tienne.»

-Qu'est que tu faisais avec Sasuké tout à l'heure ?

«Tu m'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas Baka? Rohh t'es vraiment idiot! Pour répondre à ta question je les accompagnais pour avoir plus de chances de survie, c'est tout. Donc je disais que tu dois t'imprégner de l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre pour entrer au village. Je ferai de même une fois humaine. On se rejoint ici à 5h demain matin, ne soit pas en retard.»

-Mouais… c'est ca que je vais faire. Tu t'en va déjà ?

«Je vais récupérer mes vêtements et je reviens ici. À plus!»

-Bye…, me dit Hidan en me regardant m'en aller.

Je parti donc en courant puis en trottant avant de simplement marcher. La fatigue me tombait dessus et m'entravais comme un gros boulet. Totalement à bout, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe aux abords de Konoha. Je ne pus lutter plus longtemps que la fatigue m'assomma d'un grand coup bien placé…

À sUiVrE


	11. Passé enfoui pt 1

_-C'est fou ce que tu progresses ma chère ! Décidément, tu es bien décidée à ne pas me faire honte !, me dit Jashin avec gaieté_

_-Effectivement, mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracace… comment vais-je vous la remmener Jashin-sama ?_

_-Tu auras les indications le moment venu, en attendant, convainc la de vous suivre, sous ordre de Jashin ou non, la présence d'Hidan ne feras que te facilitée la tâche._

_-Bien, lui répondis-je avec un peu moins d'assurance, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée de m'engager dans un sentier dont je ne connaissais pas la fin de route._

_-Sur ce, bon courage Zulyanna et… ne te lève pas trop tard, me dit-il dans un clin d'œil et un sourire cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _

_Je basculai à ce même moment…_

La réalité me rattrapa trop vite à mon gout. D'un bond rapide –et raide pour un réveil aussi brusque-, je me retrouvai sur mes pattes. Je n'avais pas eu conscience que le temps avait passée si vite et malheureusement, le jour se levait déjà. Ça craint ! Sans même prendre le temps de m'éveiller comme il se le devait, je me mise à courir à toute patte dehors. Pour une fois, Jashin ne m'avait pas été d'une très grande aide et s'était même moqué de ma situation, parfaitement au courant que j'allais m'éveillée tard, trop tard pour mon plan. Heureusement, j'avais une toute petite chance de me rattraper. Aussi infime soit-elle, je devais la prendre en compte. J'imaginais que c'étais dans les petits tests surprise que Jashin me faisait subir car pas très nombreux ils avaient été jusqu'à date. Disons que Jashin m'avait vite adopté…

_Flashback_

_J'étais encore toute jeune… ma mère venais doucement de me réveiller le matin même et mes petits yeux s'ouvraient et se fermait avec acharnement afin de retrouver le sommeil. Agacé, maman me pris par la peau du coup nerveusement et un peu brusquement. Toute cette brusquerie m'arracha de petits gémissements._

_-Oh excuse moi mon cœur, maman n'as pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-elle._

_Ma mère : de type ange, elle est adorable et tendre, toujours là pour aider son prochain mais il ne faut pas l'agacé, ses foudres étant parfois pire que celle de mon père, sachant frapper subtilement mais férocement. Elle est toute blanche et a de petites marques rouge sur elle, notamment sur les pattes. Elle porte son anneau à une oreille comme une boucle d'oreille_

_Elle me reposa par terre et me donna un petit coup de langue affectueux pour se faire pardonner._

_-Que fais-tu ? Il faut se dépêcher ! Allez pas le temps de trainer, ils ont dit de ne pas être en retard ! Merde !, clama hautement mon père tout aussi nerveux que ma mère._

_Mon père : de type démon, il est sévère et son allure est tout comme, il impose le respect du regard seulement. À ce qui parait, il a toujours été rebel mais plus tard, il a du apprendre les bonnes manières et de se plier aux ordres donné après le décès de son meilleur ami. Il ne se l'est jamais pardonner et s'est juré de toujours chérir ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il n'est pas toujours très aimable mais pas méchant non plus. Son physique est très sombre, de couleur noir aux reflets bleuté, il a toujours été admiré. Il a aussi de grandes marques noires très élégantes sur son dos._

_-Oui j'arrive, répondit-elle du tac au tac me reprenant par la peau du cou, plus doucement cette fois._

_Un silence s'installa alors pendant que je me sentais me faire trimballer je ne savais où, mes yeux fermés m'imposant le mystère. Cependant, tout autour, j'entendais les plaintes des autres petits se faisant rassurer par leur maman ou leur papa. Mais où m'emmenait-on ? Même la gueule occupée, ma mère trouvait le moyen de parler avec mon père. La nervosité était à son comble._

_-Pourquoi notre petite ? Pourquoi elle… elle n'a jamais rien demandé et n'as jamais rien fait… pourquoi?..._

_-Calme-toi chérie, ils ont seulement dit qu'il demandait à voir tout les petits..._

_-Elle est bien trop jeune…_

_-Rien ne nous dit qu'elle sera choisie… calme toi je t'en pris…_

_-Tu as sûrement raison..., soupira ma mère._

_Puis le temps passa… le stresse de mes parents finirent par venir à bout de moi et je ne pus me rendormir. Ma mère s'était arrêtée et avançait à un rythme irrégulier, comme à la queue leu leu. Puis vint notre tour… Une lumière éblouissante m'aveugla même au travers de mes petites paupières obstinément fermé. Je sentis ma mère me déposé sur un sol régulier et froid puis sa présence s'effaça peu à peu. Curieuse et inquiète, je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était clair, différent de chez moi et toute cette clarté m'aveuglait mais je m'acharnais à ouvrir les yeux. Décidément, c'était plus difficile à dire qu'a faire et je me battais toujours avec mes pupilles et mes paupières quand je senti une présence, disons le, très imposante. Un grand souffle chaud me souffla et je secouai la tête pour replacer le poil qui venait d'être déplacé. Quelque chose de dur et courbé me tira vers l'avant, le glissai sur le sol, mon poil long ne m'aidant pas à freiner, même si je feignais à peine de le faire. Puis comme un voile, la lumière se tamisa et je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux. _

_La première chose que je vu fut une grosse bébête me regardant, fixant intensément. Elle avant de grandes ailes dépourvut de plume, ses voiles tamisaient la lumière. Mon regard fût alors attiré vers ses yeux, la créature ne semblait pas avoir de blanc au fond de l'œil ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle vous fixait toujours et toujours. Elle approcha alors son gros museau vers moi, je trouvais drôle le fait qu'elle ait une espèce de peau sur le dessus du museau. Je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Lourdement, je me levai sur mes quatre pattes et comparai nos 2 ailes longuement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de plume comme les miennes. En faites elles me faisaient penser à celle de mon père._

_Avec difficulté vu la régularité du plancher, je glissai plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir me rapprocher de celui qui me regardais. Je ne ressentais aucune hostilité de sa part et je voulais en découvrir plus sur lui. Suffisamment proche, j'allai caller mon museau dans la fourrure que semblait être son ventre. La chauve-souris géante frémit avant de refermer lentement ses ailes sur moi, geste que je prise comme rassurant. Je me collai un peu plus à elle comme je le faisais si souvent avec maman. Soudainement, toute fourrure disparut et je me retrouvai accoté contre le vide, je trébuchai donc. Sans me plaindre, je me relevai mais la lumière était de nouveau trop forte et je refermai les yeux. Je me sentis me faire lever de terre par deux sortes d'araignées qui m'entouraient, je ne fis cependant rien pour m'en dégager. Je fus alors accoté contre une sorte de mur chaud et entouré par des pattes dépourvues de poils. Un nouveau voile vint tamiser la lumière et je pus de nouveau ouvrir les yeux._

_Une nouvelle créature me regardait et j'étais accoté contre son torse, entouré de ses pattes qui finissaient comme une grosse araignée. De long filament blanc pendouillaient devant mon museau et je soufflai doucement pour les tasser. Une fois la paix venu, je me plaçai confortablement pour me rendormir mais je fus tourné sur le dos, doucement. Je ne paniquai point, quoi que la position soit inconfortable, je ne me débattis pas. Je rouvris un œil pour voir un tout nouveau regard posé sur moi. Un regard rouge sang mais la créature avait une allure tendre… comme maman. Sur ses lèvres s'étirais un grand sourire. D'une de ses pattes d'araignée il me flatta le front doucement. Je l'aimais bien. Un grognement rauque se fit entendre et l'air de la chose changea._

_-Oui… j'ai fini, dit-il_

_Doucement il me reposa sur le sol proche de mes parents. Ma mère approcha à pas lent et prudent et d'une patte me fis glisser vers elle, me collant contre son ventre tout doux. Elle semblait nerveuse et se démontrait protectrice. Elle me reprit par la peau du coup doucement et m'emmena loin de l'étrange créature dont je n'appris le nom que plus tard. Ces dernières paroles ce jour là furent :_

_-Rajoute la sur la liste, je l'aime bien cette petite…_

_Seulement, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que nos chemins allaient se croiser, loin de là…_

_À sUiVrE_


	12. passé enfoui pt 2

Que de souvenir en fait… Mes pattes foulaient l'herbe drue alors que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Konoha. Je me faufilai dans l'entrée en vitesse et sans qu'aucun garde ne m'aperçoive, j'entrai dans le village. Je me mise alors tout de suite museau à terre pour retrouver les vêtements que j'avais enfoui. Je me retrouvai vite au même emplacement qu'il y avait à peine une journée, soit dans une petite ruelle. Je déterrai alors vite fait les vêtements. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire avec maintenant ? Jashin ?

Ce ne pris pas de temps que j'étais redevenu humaine. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de transport et surtout pas à Konoha mais tout de même… s'il ne me restait que ça. Je secouai vivement les vêtements avant de les enfiler rapidement et je remise le capuchon bien sur ma tête. Je sortis de la ruelle silencieusement et je me confondis à la foule. Le temps était long et je ne devais pas me dépêcher plus que ça. Les flots de souvenir revinrent donc m'assaillir…

_Flash back 1_

_Les années passèrent. Cela faisait maintenant 2ans et demi que je n'avais pas réentendu parler de Jashin, comme mes parents se taisaient, c'était difficile de comprendre dans quel genre de situation j'étais embarqué bien malgré moi. Ma mère et mon père faisait parti de ceux qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement ce vil personnage. Pas comme certain qui l'adorait ou d'autre qui voulais son détrônement et sa mort. Nous étions en fait en plein milieu de ces querelles._

_Je vous explique._

_Jashin, il y a jadis des milliers d'années, avait essayé de s'emparer de nos terres pour en faire une nouvelle partie de l'inframonde. Accompagné de son coéquipier Itsano, aussi appelé le serpent à plumes, personnage anciennement divin créateur des anges mais finalement corrompue, ils avaient mené l'assaut contre nous. Les guerres furent sanglantes et nombreuses furent les pertes dans chaque camps. Cependant, une traitrise mena à la paix. Itsano qui avait juré de ne pas employé ses propres créations (les anges) envoya ces êtres pures en guerre. Certain complètement corrompue, d'autre obligé. Voyant cela, Jashin s'énerva et se retourna contre son équipier. Jashin maintenant de notre coté réussit à faire battre en retraite Itsano. Lui et nous conclure un accord. Si notre peuple avait besoin de son aide en cas d'invasion, nous pouvions compter sur lui quand à nous, il nous suffisait de lui approprié un soldat de notre espèce pour travailler à ses cotés._

_Cela fait, Itsano ne réessaya pas de se réapproprié la 4__ième__ dimension et nous vivons en paix depuis ce moment. Certain voient Jashin comme notre sauveur, d'autre comme notre bourreau. Les opinions sont partagées._

_Pour revenir à ce que je disais, mes parents n'étaient pas des adorateurs mais pas des haïsseurs non plus. Ma vie se passa normalement en fait, ou presque normalement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je ne trainais pas avec ceux qui se vantait d'être dans la liste de Jashin mais je ne trainais pas non plus avec les autres, ils évitaient les rapports avec tout ceux qui pourrais devenir de futur soldat jashinist. Bref je me ramassais presque toujours avec mon copain, Swift. Ah Swift ! Je me souviens encore du jour ou je l'avais rencontré…_

_Flashback 2_

_Je trainais dans le désert qu'était la quatrième dimension quand j'entendis des pas furtifs. Je me rapprochai alors un peu plus d'un rocher d'où dépassais une petite queue blanche et noir. _

_-Il y a quelqu'un ?, demandais-je timidement._

_La queue s'éclipsa derrière le rocher. Curieuse, je m'approchai encore quand quelque chose me sauta dessus._

_-Plus un geste ! Rrrr…, me cria-t-on._

_Quelque peu prise de panique, j'essayai je me dégager mais rien n'y faisait. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'est que les pattes de l'animal soit en feu. Curieusement, ca ne faisait pas mal. Je me calmai donc après un court moment pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un petit gardien des enfers hybride, tout comme moi._

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_Voyant que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, il me lâcha doucement en bafouillant des excuses. Je me mise à rire, il était drôle celui-là._

_-Ne t'approche plus d'ici, me dit-il, reste à l'écart de moi ou ça pourrait mal tourner._

_-Oh… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je m'appelle Zulyanna, et toi ?_

_-Swift…_

_-Eh bien enchanté Swift ! Je suis sûr que nous serons de bon amis toi et moi, lui dis-je en souriant. _

_Retour au Flashback 1_

_Je ne compris que plus tard que s'il m'avait agressé ainsi, c'est qu'il avait peur que je lui fasse du mal. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné une belle vie et il avait eu peur que je fasse ainsi. Même si mes parents n'aimaient pas que je me traine avec lui, ils me laissaient quand même faire. Ils s'obstinaient juste à dire que Swift n'était qu'un orphelin de dehors et qu'il n'était pas très bien dans sa tête. Au fait, Swift venait de perdre ses parents quand je l'avais rencontré, d'où le terme d'orphelin et je ne vous le cacherai pas… il était vrai que Swift était un peu… spécial dans ses manières de chasser, de parler ou de percevoir mais je l'aimais comme ca. Son petit coté fou le rendait attendrissant._

_Enfin… nous n'avions pas 3 ans que Jashin reconvoqua tout les membres qu'il avait sur sa liste. Pendant que Swift et moi nous nous y rendions sans nos parents (car ceux-ci n'étaient pas invité), j'angoissais un max. Cependant mon ami était là pour me rassurer comme il le pouvait. Nous étions à la queue leu leu à attendre notre tour. Des cris de terreur se répercutaient des parois de l'enceinte, certain sortait même de là en courant. J'essayais de rester calme et la présence de Swift me rassurait déjà plus. Quand vint notre tour, mon ami se porta volontiers pour passer devant moi, histoire de me rassurer en ressortant. Il entra et j'attendis. Je n'attendis pas très longtemps en fait. De l'intérieur Swift me cria d'entré, que c'était sans danger. C'est donc d'un pas prudent que j'entrai à mon tour._

_La pièce était luminescente, aussi luminescente que dans mes souvenir mais cette fois, mes yeux s'y adaptèrent rapidement._

_-Il n'y a rien tu vois !, me dit Swift, pas de bol, j'aurais pu emmener mon suçon alors…_

_Je ne répondis rien. Je restais sur mes gardes contrairement à Swift qui déambulait un peu partout entre des statuts._

_-Oh tu as vu celui-là ? Il fait peur… on dirait un démon sans patte avant et sans queue… non mais tu m'as vu ses ailes ! J'adorerais avoir de pareilles ailes ! Tu t'imagines voler avec ce genre de truc ! Ca doit être énorme ! _

_Pendant que mon ami continuais de parler, j'aperçu un léger mouvement provenant de la statut en question. Cependant, Swift était dos à elle tout en me parlant. À bien y regarder, je vis même que la statut respirait. Croyant avoir trouvé le moment idéal pour frapper, elle s'anima d'elle même et son ombre s'agrandit et engloba Swift. Celui-ci avait remarqué l'ombre planant sur lui et il se tassa juste à temps pour éviter la mâchoire du carnassier. Mon ami éclata de rire et arriva à mes cotés. _

_-Ça a passé proche tu sais ! Mais manqué, il est trop balourd pour m'attraper !_

_-Swift il faut…_

_-Je sais Zul ! Je m'en occupe !_

_-Non pas ça je…_

_-Allez laisse moi faire !_

_Et il activa le feu de ses pattes avant pour se procurer une plus grande vitesse d'attaque avant de foncer. Cependant il ne m'écoutait pas et ne pensais pas que ce n'était peut-être pas la seule statut qui soit en vie. Et effectivement une patte griffue passa proche de lui labourer une côte. Désorienté, il ne vis pas la patte de la chauve-souris s'engager pour l'ouvrir vivant. Rapidement, je lui sautai dessus à temps pour lui sauver la vie. Nous étions maintenant au prise avec une créature à 2 pattes munies de plumes aux bras et des terribles griffes, ont aurait dit un oiseau-humain, et une grosse chauve-souris. Swift sans plus tarder s'envola pour penser à une stratégie valable quand à moi, je restais à terre, c'était mieux d'être divisé ainsi._

_La chauve-souris décida de s'intéresser à moi plutôt qu'à Swift. Évidement, des ailes d'une telle envergure ne pouvaient pas fendre l'air dans un espace aussi clos. _

_-Swift ! La chauve-souris ne peut pas voler ! Ses ailes sont trop grandes ! Mais l'autre oui alors fait attention !_

_Justement la créature s'envola et alla poursuivre mon ami qui riait, il était en pleine adrénaline et il adorait ça. Seulement, c'était bien plus qu'un jeu et ça il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. De mon coté, j'essayais de distraire la bête géante qui ne semblait pas se préoccupé de moi plus que ça. Je grognais et je mordais mais rien n'y faisait. Mon ami était donc aux prises avec les 2 en même temps. Alors ne pouvant pas en distraire un j'allais essayer de distraire l'autre. Je pris donc rapidement mon envole et je commençai à agacer la drôle de créature. Celle-ci finit par se laisser distraire et je l'obligeai à descendre avec des coups d'ailes. J'étais juste au dessus et je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de prendre l'avantage. Frustrée elle lança un cri perçant et se rabattit vers le sol. J'étais maintenant par-dessus elle et je la maitrisais, à plat ventre au sol, elle ne pouvait plus rien me faire._

_Pendant ce temps, Swift s'amusait follement à tourner autour de la tête du carnassier géant. Il s'amusait aussi à l'agacer en le mordant derrière les oreilles._

_-Swift ! Arrête de jouer ça va finir par…SWIFT !_

_À peine eus-je le temps de l'avertir que déjà la mâchoire de la chauve-souris se refermait sur son oreille. Mon ami eu un hoquet de terreur juste avant que la créature ne le balance par terre et l'écrase avec la griffe de son aile. D'un bond je me jetai à sa rescousse mais une patte rattrapa ma queue et dans mon élan je perdis pied et je me ramassai à plat ventre au sol. Avant même que je puisse même feindre de me relever, la deuxième griffe de la chauve-souris vint m'écraser et, me bloquer par le même biais. Swift et moi nous étions faits comme des rats…_

_À sUiVrE _


	13. Passé enfoui pt 3

J'arrivais maintenant à la sortie du village. Disons seulement que passer par la porte d'entrée et sortie n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais avec Jashin, rien n'était impossible. Je me dirigeai donc vers les remparts, entre deux portes pour être sûre de ne pas me faire repérer et je sautai. Je vous jure sauter comme ca c'est complètement dingue. Une chance que je contrôlais bien mon chakra, nouvellement acquis qui plus est, parce que je me serais peut-être cassé quelque chose en atterrissant. Cela dit le choc n'en était pas si brutal, mais ça m'avait quand même remonté le long de l'échine et fait tomber mon capuchon. Ça craint. En vitesse je replaçai mon capuchon et je partie à l'endroit où Hidan devait m'attendre. Durant le voyage, j'eu encore pleinement le temps de penser…

_Retour Flash back 1_

_La griffe géante m'écrasait et je me débattais comme je le pouvais. Cependant la position dans laquelle j'étais n'était pas favorable à ce genre de chose et à force de me débattre, je fini par bouger un peu, juste assez pour commencer à me couper la circulation et m'empêcher de respirer comme il le fallait. Ça craignait un max. Commençant à suffoquer, je continuai de me débattre comme une furie. Je savais que j'allais mourir si je ne faisais pas rapidement quelque chose. Tout à coup, l'adrénaline pris le dessus et je pu commencer à relever la griffe pour respirer et essayer de me dégager. Cependant la créature géante ne mettait pas tout son poids à cet instant et quand elle remarqua que je me dégageais, là elle le mit. _

_Perdu, nous étions complètement perdus. Je jetai un regard à mon compagnon qui s'affolait en sentant sa mort arriver. Tout était fini maintenant..._

_La chauve souris lâcha alors un petit ricanement et plus rien ne nous retint. Dans un bond un peu maladroit je me relevai mais sans affolement, contrairement à Swift qui grognais de plus belle en se relevant. Il y avait cependant un petit gémissement au fond de sa voix, je compris pourquoi quand je remarquai qu'il saignait. Doucement je m'approchai de lui et allai prendre place à ces coté alors que la chauve-souris se métamorphosait. J'eu comme un choc et un flash quand la transformation finit. C'était donc…_

_-Jashin…, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire à voix haute._

_Celui-ci émit un ricanement de satisfaction._

_-Je vois que même malgré ton tout jeune âge à cette époque, tu m'as reconnu. Je te félicite._

_-Attend un peu Zul, t'es en train de m'dire que la chose qui a essayer de nous tuer c'est Jashin !_

_-Parfaitement Swift, répondit le principal intéressé, ceci était un test, chose que je crois que Zulyanna avait comprise dès que je vous ai libéré._

_J'hochai la tête, et c'était logique à bien y penser. Il voulait tester nos capacités d'analyse, de combat mais nous allions certainement avoir quelques petits points bonus pour le travail d'équipe… Swift se mit alors à rire follement._

_-Il aurait pu nous tuer! Elle est bien bonne celle-là un test! C'est fou et c'est dangereux pour les candidats mais c'est follement excitant! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt!_

_C'était Swift tout craché ça, même blessé et ayant frôlé la mort, il trouvait encore le temps de rire. _

_-Fait voir la blessure Swift, lui dis-je._

_-Oh elle n'est que bénigne, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose de facilement soignable. Venez ici vous 2 j'ai à vous parler._

_Swift et moi nous nous échangeâmes alors des regards interrogatoire avant de se plier à la volonté de Jashin, nous nous avançâmes donc vers lui. Celui-ci se pencha vers Swift avant de passer la main sur la blessure. Celui-ci se mit à gémir pendant que la plaie de refermait lentement._

_-Alors qu'y a-t-il ?, lui demandais-je._

_-Je voudrais vous parler de votre petite performance à deux, commença-t-il._

_Ma gorge se noua. On avait fait une bêtise je crois._

_-Vous êtes les premiers à avoir désobéit aux ordres de cette manière. Cependant votre travail d'équipe était bon. Vous n'avez pas reculé devant la peur et vous avez réfléchit avant d'agir, du moins en quelques sorte._

_Il lâcha alors Swift donc la blessure s'était entièrement refermer et cicatrisé._

_-Vous me plaisez beaucoup vous deux, mais un seul pourras devenir mon assistant. J'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncer que ce seras Zulyanna pour son analyse cohérente son efficacité sur le terrain et pour sa tendance à désobéir aux ordres car seul un complet incompétent agit sans penser mais la désobéissance ne doit pas être un mot d'ordre non plus._

_Je n'en revenais simplement pas, moi, Zulyanna, j'allais devenir l'assistante de Jashin._

_-Attendez… je ne peux pas accepter, on a fait ça à deux alors si Swift n'est pas promu je… je ne peux pas accepter._

_Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jashin._

_-J'ai aussi de petits cadeaux pour vous, continua-t-il._

_Il sortit alors un grand foulard rouge avec une tête de mort au bout des pants de son voile et se pencha vers moi cette fois-ci. Délicatement, il me mit le foulard et l'ajusta._

_-C'est un lanterne qui t'éclaireras dans tout ce que tu feras et où que tu aille. À ce qui parait elle porte aussi chance et éloigne les dangers et les démons. Nous verrons bien si c'est vrai, me dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Quand à toi Swift je t'offre ceci, dit-il en sortant un petit sac toujours des pants de son voile, c'est un sac qui peut contenir tout ce que tu veux, même si l'objet est plus gros et qu'il soit impossible qu'il entre. Où veux-tu que je te l'appose ?_

_-À la queue! C'est cool ! Merci !_

_Sur ce Jashin noua le sac autour de la queue de mon ami tout joyeux, je le remerciai à mon tour._

_-Maintenant, je demanderais de fermer le château et de me laisser seul avec Zulyanna. Swift tu peux l'attendre à l'extérieur._

_Mon ami hocha la tête et reparti toujours aussi heureux de son cadeau. La démonne qui m'avait attaqué partie aussi, et une jeune femme revint à sa place. Elle avait le ton fade, les cheveux bleu foncé une fleur rouge dans les cheveux. Ce fut la première fois que je rencontrai Konume._

_-Maintenant Zulyanna couche tout sur le flanc s'il te plait, me commanda Jashin, je m'exécutai. Konume maintient la s'il-te-plait._

_Konume me retint comme si j'allais essayer de la tuer mais sans panique. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sur ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Jashin se retransforma en chauve-souris et appuya sa griffe contre ma cuisse. Je commençai enfin à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et je n'eu pas le temps de prier pour que ça ne fasse pas mal qu'il commença à graver le cercle de Jashin. _

_Même malgré mon endurance je ne pu m'empêcher d'hurler plein poumon. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Quand il eu fini, il souffla sur la blessure m'arrachant un nouveau hurlement. Ça craint ! Quand il souffla, mon sang se figea et la marque rouge de Jashin resta en place et ce à jamais. Il me refit le même numéro avec l'autre patte et ce fut le même résultat de ma part, des hurlements de douleurs._

_Vous pouvez donc à peu près imaginer le soulagement qui m'envahi quand il finit de graver le deuxième signe. Jashin me commanda alors de me relever mais cependant Konume me retint en place pour que je ne parte une fois debout. Ce n'était pas encore finit. Jashin se détranforma et sans me demander la permission, il prit un grand bâton métallique et l'approcha de ma patte avant avant de le planter en plein dans l'avant de celle-ci. Je poussai de nouveau un hurlement déchirant. Il en planta 2 autres comme ça à l'avant de ma patte et refit le même manège avec mon autre patte. _

_Bien sûr même après tout ça il n'avait pas encore finit. Konume me tint la tête et c'est là que je paniquai. Où allait-il me le planter cette fois !Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal, super mal et ca devenait insupportable. Il me planta ensuite 5 plus petits tuyaux de métal aux oreilles, 5 chaque pour être exacte. Il se transforma ensuite en grosse chauve-souris et coupa les bouts pointus des tuyaux avec un grand coup de mâchoire. Konume me lâcha ensuite. Enfin !_

_Je tremblais de partout et j'étais à bout de nerfs. Je ne saignais cependant pas, les tuyaux avait arrêté l'hémorragie et ce quand elle avait débuté. C'était complètement fou !_

_-Bien, je t'ai apposé ma marque et des balises de chakra pour que tes blessures se referment plus vite, ce seras aussi un bon moyen de savoir ton emplacement. Trois bon jours de repos et tu seras de nouveau sur patte. Tu peux maintenant disposer Zulyanna et nous nous reverrons bientôt, en attendant entraine toi fort et soit courageuse._

_Je n'hochai que la tête à chaque fois, lui répondre aurait été peut-être trop demander pour mes nerfs. Je repartie vite rejoindre Swift qui m'attendais l'air inquiet devant le château, un grand suçon à la gueule. La place était déserte, le choix avait été fait alors tout le monde devait être rentré._

_-Wa mais ce que c'est chouette cette nouvelle déco !_

_Voyant que je ne répondais pas et que j'étais d'humeur massacrante, il n'insista pas pour que je réponde ou pour que l'on parle et me raccompagna chez moi. J'avais du mal à marcher et je poussais souvent des gémissements de douleurs. Swift quand à lui, tout grand réconfort qu'il est, m'obligea à prendre une sucette aussi. Ça me remonta un peu le moral et un fois à la maison, je passai outre mes parents pour aller me coucher et finir mon bonbon. Ça avait été rude pour moi mais drôlement, je n'en voulais pas à Jashin au contraire, je crois que je l'aimais bien… _

_À sUiVrE_


	14. Retrouvaille surprise

Lorsque la silhouette du campement des akatsukiens se dessina, je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement. J'abaissai ma capuche alors que je m'approchai d'Hidan qui eu un sursaut en me voyant arriver de nulle part.

-C'était pas trop tôt ! T'étais passé où ?

-Je te raconterai tout en chemin, en attendant, suis moi, nous devons nous hâter de remplir la mission.

Hidan se leva et s'étira dans un sinistre bruit d'os se craquant. Sans un mot, je me remise à marcher vers le super village trop sympa –nan je plaisante, ça craint ce village, surtout quand on y est pas la bienvenue-, Konoha.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je fais de Kakuzu moi ?

-Oh lui ? Tu le laisses agir sans toi, il ne nous sera vraiment d'aucune utilité.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !, s'exclama Hidan tout joyeux.

Il me rejoignit d'un pas rapide et se mit à parler, parler et parler et ce fort, assez fort. Je ne fis que faire semblant de l'écouter, acquiesçant silencieusement de la tête dès qu'il me disait « Tu te rends compte ?» et il continuait à bavarder comme ça, sans cesse. C'était une chance que la patience fasse partie de mes qualités parce que je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau sinon. Enfin… Une fois aux abords du village, je fis signe à Hidan de se taire d'un bref signe de main et j'expliquai à nouveau le plan.

-Bon Hidan, écoute-moi attentivement parce que je ne me répèterai pas. On y va à deux, j'y vais et pendant qu'ils me fouillent, j'en tue un alors que tu t'occupe de l'autre. On enfile ensuite leurs vêtements et on entre rapidement. Tu me suis ?

-Euh… pourquoi je dois porter leurs vêtements ?

-Pour brouiller ton odeur triple andouille ! Alors plus un mot et on passe à l'action.

Rapidement je lui volai un kunai et toujours en ne le laissant pas rajouter un mot de plus, je remise mon capuchon et m'avançai vers les gardes qui me regardèrent curieux. L'un d'eux m'interpella quand j'étais presque passé.

-Excusez-moi, mais nous devons vous fouiller et voir le village auquel vous appartenez. Veuillez lever les bras et docilement vous laisser faire.

L'un des quatre ninjas - oui finalement ils étaient quatre, ça craint- s'avança vers moi et me fit signe de lever les bras, je le fis brusquement et avec un kunai à la main, le mouvement que je venais de faire avec l'arme en question lui trancha à gorge. Le sang se mit à gicler. Pendant ce temps, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que ce plan ressemblait étrangement à celui que l'Uchiha avait entrepris peu avant moi. Les trois autres figèrent quelques secondes, des secondes qui coutèrent la vie à un autre d'entre eux. Les deux derniers reculèrent et commencèrent des mudras rapidement. Celui de droite ne fini jamais son Jutsu, Hidan venait le traverser de bord en bord au niveau du cœur avec les lames de sa fau qu'il venait de jeter violement. Le dernier, un jeune homme sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, fini ses signes et m'envoya un dragon aqueux que j'évitai de justesse cependant, guidé par son maître, il revint derrière moi en vitesse et me faucha les jambes. Tombant lourdement sur le dos, j'eus le temps de voir la gueule géante se diriger vers moi, comme voulant m'avaler toute entière. Ce ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage qu'il redevint de l'eau pure et simple. J'étais maintenant trempé de cette minuscule averse.

Me relevant sur mes coudes, j'aperçus qu'Hidan venait de se poignarder de sa grande lance en fer. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement tout en me relevant avec difficulté et me dirigeant vers l'un des cadavres.

-Aide-moi à leur enlever leurs veston, finalement on va juste se frictionner avec les leurs, elles dégagent une telle odeur que ca devrait tromper les chiens assez facilement. Quant à toi, enlève le manteau de l'Akatsuki et cache-le rapidement. Tu mettras aussi un de leurs chandail… contente toi de te dépêcher.

Il ne m'obstina pas et fit exactement ce que je lui avais demandé –bien que sa cachette pour le manteau aurait pu être plus original- et il me rejoignit rapidement. Nous entrâmes dans le village et je le guidai entre les rues, prenant détour après détour pour éviter la place publique. Quand nous débouchâmes enfin sur la fameuse rue où Hisan habitais, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Bientôt cette satanée mission allait s'achever. Drôlement, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ça… alors c'était vraiment fini ?

-Rah putain ! On est bientôt arrivé ?

-Nous y somme, Hisan habite la maison juste là, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la dite maison.

Hidan me suivit et nous cognâmes... Nous attendîmes quelques secondes, de longues secondes de suspense. Juste au moment où je pensais que je m'étais trompé, une voix à l'intérieur s'éleva.

-Oui un instant !

Ouf, je ne m'étais pas tromper ! Enfin, nous allions le savoir bientôt. La porte s'ouvrit juste après un bruit de serrure qui se déverrouille. Dans le cadre de porte se tenait une demoiselle, les cheveux longs, blanc avec des yeux mauve teinté dans le rouge. Elle était habillée de noir et arborait une jupe tout aussi sombre très courte d'où s'échappais des filets moulant ses jambes fines. Le plus surprenant fût quand je levais les yeux pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux mais cette fois, mon regard s'accrocha sur un petit détail d'une importance capital; dans son cou elle portait fièrement un collier en argent qui finissait avec le signe de mon dieu, Jashin. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était la personne que l'on recherchait.

Pendant que Hidan la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un certain sourire sur les lèvres, je me décidai à prendre la parole avant l'autre abrutit la traumatise.

-Hisan, je suis Zulyanna et voici Hidan, Nous sommes venu te chercher, au nom de Jashin.

Sa première réaction fût de nous observer plus amplement puis de nous dévisager avant d'éclater de rire. Comment avais-je pu penser que la mission de la remmener allait être si simple ?

-Vous ? Envoyer de Jashin ? Ouais c'est ca et moi je suis l'Hokage de ce village !, dit-elle en riant.

Je me retins de soupirer violement à ses dires et je me contentai de descendre mon capuchon derrière ma tête, dévoilant ainsi mes yeux verticaux qui arrêtèrent le fou rire d'Hisan.

-Laisse-moi me présenter plus amplement, je suis Zulyanna, Gardienne des enfers et servante de Jashin. Peut-être que ceci pourra t'éclairer davantage, dis-je en mettant mon orgueil de coté et en baissant mes pantalons au niveau de mes cuisses, dévoilant ainsi mes gravures.

Bizarrement, Hisan n'avait plus trop envie de rire. Hidan d'ailleurs m'avait imité –non pas en baissant ses pantalons lui mais en lui montrant son collier identique à celui d'Hisan- et je sentais que nous nous apprêtions à bientôt la finir cette mission.

Hisan resta muette quelques secondes avant de finalement reprendre un peu ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, je remontai mes pantalons rapidement.

-Ok… vous êtes des envoyé de Jashin et vous êtes venu me chercher mais… qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ?

-Il m'a demandé de te remmener mais où, ça je n'en ai aucune idée alors nous allons simplement quitter ce village, j'aurai sûrement les indications en chemin.

Hisan me dévisagea une fraction de seconde avant de nous prier d'attendre dehors et elle referma la porte. Je remise mon capuchon devant mes yeux et j'attendis tandis qu'Hidan recommençait à bavarder.

-Elle est drôlement canon la fille que tu dois ramener à Jashin! Ce que j'aimerais être à sa place à ce veinard! En plus elle a un corps de rêve! Non mais…

-C'est bon Hidan j'ai compris, m'impatientais-je.

Hidan ne dit plus un mot après cette petite preuve d'impatiente de ma part. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Serait-ce le fait que la mission était sur le point de se terminer qui me mettait de si mauvais poil? Non… ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Malgré tout je sentais que…

-Je suis prête !, dit une voix qui me fit sursauter et qui ramena sur terre.

Hisan ne s'était pas changer mais elle se baladait avec une fau assez impressionnante qui me faisait penser à celle d'Hidan. Comme bagage, elle n'avait cependant qu'un petit sac qui contenait le nécessaire. Sans un mot, je tournai les talons et me mise en route. Hisan nous guidait un peu pour éviter que l'on passe trop de temps dans le village.

-C'est eux ! Ils sont avec Hisan !, s'éleva une voix derrière nous suivis d'un grognement.

Misère !

Sans même dire quoi que ce soit, nous nous étions compris. Je me retournai vivement vers les ninjas de Konoha alors que les deux autres prenaient la poudre d'escampette. Rapidement, je fonçai sur Kiba et Akamaru qui se tassèrent à la dernière minute. Drôlement, ils ne me mirent pas en priorité et partirent en courant à la poursuite de mes deux autres compagnons. Avant même que j'ai pu faire un pas pour leurs venir en aide un groupe de ninja se postèrent devant moi avec Naruto en front. Ça craint !

Je me mise finalement à courir et je passai dans les endroits les plus sombres que je pouvais en me cachant le plus possible, seulement, ils me rattrapaient malgré toute les ruelle et coins sombres. Pour couronner le tout, grande faute de chance, je tombai même sur un cul de sac. Dos au mur, je les attendais quand une main attrapa mon capuchon et me tira vers le haut rapidement avant de me plaquer une main devant la bouche et de me dire de me taire. J'étais assise sur le toit de l'édifice, caché par la pénombre et quelques secondes plus tard je vis les ninjas de Konoha se butter au mur en se demandant où je pouvais bien être. Bredouille, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais toujours la bouche plaqué par une main froide et une présence imposante se trouvait derrière moi. Un kunai se glissa alors sous ma gorge et on me tourna complètement pour que je vois à qui j'avais à faire. Je le vis. Mon cœur manqua des battements, bizarrement. C'était lui… lui et son regard toujours aussi froid…

À sUiVrE !


	15. L'art de frustrer le roi Uchiha

C'était lui, Sasuké Uchiha. Il me fixait de ses prunelles onyx et avec un air glaciale. Quand il vit que je ne réagissais pas mal à sa présence, il retira son kunai et ce sans détourner son regard du mien. Il devait trouver que mes yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'Orochimaru. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finis par m'indigner de sa nonchalance et de son impolitesse.

-Laisse-moi.

-Hn.

Puis un silence où l'on se fixait. La question que me brûlais les lèvres finit par être posé après une interminable minute de silence.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

-J'ai besoin de toi… tu as un quelquonque rapport avec Itachi, tu m'as mentie le cabot. Maintenant tu va faire la gentille petite chienne et me montrer où il se trouve.

-J'ai un nom merde Sasuké ! Et c'est Zulyanna ! Combien de fois je vais devoir me…

-Suffit, me dit-il en pointant son kunai sous ma gorge de nouveau, plus un mot. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse au bout du compte. Si tu ne m'étais pas utile, je te tuerais sur le champ mais heureusement pour toi, tu as encore des choses à m'apprendre et à me montrer alors boucle-la et suis moi sans broncher.

Un grondement remonta le long de ma gorge, je détestais être jugé ainsi par des personnes comme l'Uchiha, ça me mettais dans des états pas croyable.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te suivre comme ça ? Le message était simple non la dernière fois ? Je suis occupé ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un but dans la vie sale impertinent ! Comment ta mère t'a-t-elle élevé dit-moi ?

À ces dires, le regard de l'Uchiha se glaça encore plus et faute de me couper la gorge, il enfonça la pointe du kunai contre ma gorge, le sang commença à rouler doucement, traçant de petites rivières maculé mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Ou je te jure que tu vas…

Je lui crachai au visage d'indignation. Brusquement je me levai et m'apprêtai à m'en aller, trop c'était trop.

-Franchement toi Uchiha, même Itachi aurait honte de toi présentement.

Cette fois il ne fit pas que grincer des dents, serrer les poings ou me poignarder à coup de regard non, il se jeta littéralement sur moi, nous tombèrent tout les deux, lui sur moi et ce, kunai premier. À l'impacte du sol, je crachai du sang. Ça craint…

-Toi ! Ne t'avise pas de parler d'Itachi comme ça compris !

-Oh ça va calme toi…la chose que tu ne sais pas c'est que je le connais mieux que … urgh!

-N'essaie même pas de prétendre connaître mon frère mieux que moi ! Je sais ce qu'il est… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait !, s'emporta Sasuké, Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires sale…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, je le mordis, pas aussi fort que je le pouvais mais assez pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'en prendre à moi comme ça et ce, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sasuké se crispa entièrement et se mit à trembler avant de commencer à jouer du kunai dans ma plaie. Ça faisait un mal de chien… pire que ça ! Ma mâchoire resserra son étau autour du bras de l'Uchiha mais rien n'y faisait, je m'attaquais au mauvais bras et ça semblait l'incité à me faire mal. Succombant de plus en plus à la douleur et commençant à comprendre que tous ces efforts étaient futiles, je lâchai son bras, laissant aller des gémissements et des cris de douleur incontrôlé. Pendant ce temps, Sasuké, lui, riait, un rire de dément. Entre deux prises de folie, il articula :

-Alors le cabot, il est où ton maître hein ? Allez appelle-le ! Supplie-le pour que j'abrège tes souffrances, supplie-le pour qu'il intervienne !

Puis il se remit à rires, quelques secondes plus tard il arrêta de jouer dans ma plaie avant de me prendre le visage d'une main et de rapprocher son visage du miens.

-Tiens il n'intervient pas le maître au sale cabot ! Alors ça aussi c'était un mensonge hn ?

-N…n...Non…, réussis-je à prononcer.

-Alors prouve moi-le et fait le intervenir clébard ! À moins qu'il ne t'ait laissé tomber ! Hn ! Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait laisser tomber ? Ressent là même douleur que j'ai ressentit quand Itachi m'a trahit alors que ton dieu te trahi à son tour !, dit-il avant de rire et d'ajouter d'un sourire faisant froid dans le dos; Hai-le ! Hai-le de toute tes forces et fuis ! Fuis comme une lâche, accroche toi à la vie et ne vie que pour le jour ou tu pourras avoir ta revanche ! Je l'aurai ! Je l'aurai ma revanche Itachi Uchiha !

Il était furax, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Certes il était toujours aussi mal poli et vantard mais quelque chose venait de changer dans son regard rempli de haine et de froideur. Alors qu'il continuait de me poignarder et d'aggraver mes plaies, je compris entre deux râles. Sasuké ne me regardais plus moi, Zulyanna, ce n'étais plus moi qu'il poignardait mais bien Itachi… Oui, en se moment même, Sasuké jouait dans les trippes de son frère et non dans les miennes. Mon regard se brouillait se plus en plus. Même malgré ce voile de souffrance et de mort, je su ce qu'était réellement la malédiction des Uchihas, je venais de le voir dans le plus profond des ses yeux d'Onyx…

Je fermai les yeux. Je savais que Jashin ne pouvait plus rien contre moi, il ne pouvait pas réparer les blessures comme il ne pouvait lui faire de mal sans me blesser plus. Je ne savais plus comment m'en tirer.

-Sasuké !... oh mon dieu !, fit une voix un peu plus loin.

-Oh la la Sasuké mon vieux… toi qui nous dis de ne pas tuer, regarde-toi un peu !

-Écartez-vous !

Le poids de Sasuké s'enleva d'un coup, étais-ce la mort ?

-Suigetsu aide-moi à le retenir !

-Oui chef Jugo ! Et hop ! Sasuké plus un geste, dit Suigetsu joueur.

Le kunai enfoncé dans mon ventre se retira doucement et une main quelque peu tremblante vint toucher mon cou.

-Alors la vipère, comment est-elle ?

-Ferme-la le piranha ! Son état se dégrade… mais…euh… quoi ? Mais…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Karin ?

-Elle se régénère doucement…

-Mais pas assez vite dans son état tête de piaffe ! Si tu n'interviens pas elle va mourir ! Allez, laisse toi mordre la binocle !

-Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ! Je te jure que toi tu…

-Karin dépêche toi !

-Oui oui…

On me présenta de la chair entre mes dents et quelqu'un me dit : «Allez mord !». J'hésitais mais je me dis, pourquoi pas ? Et je mordis. J'entendis un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un rire moqueur. Alors que j'allais pour enfin reprendre conscience respectablement, je sentie quelque chose me tirer vers l'arrière, dans les profondeurs de mon esprits… ou plus loin encore qui savais ?

À sUiVrE !


	16. Le moment des aurevoirs, à bientôt ?

Je tombais, je ne savais où mais je tombais. La vue du carrelage fût assez brève et j'atteris sur mes pattes brusquement. Un long frisson partit de l'extrémité de mes pattes pour finir le long de ma colonne. La chute n'avait pas été plaisante. Je me secouai nerveusement et regardai mon maître. Il semblait satisfait et me souriait avec un de ses sourires... carnassiés. Je me surprise même à me demander si ce que je venais de faire était vraiment bien ou pas... mais qu'est la différence entre ces deux concepts avec Jashin ? Aurais-je osé désobéir à mon maître si j'avais su que ce que je faisais avait été mal ?

Je me secouai la tête pour remettre mon esprit à sa place. Mon rôle avait été remplit, ou du moins en grande partie, maintenant Hidan avait Hisan et elle, était partie de Konoha. Ne restait plus qu'à la remmener à mon maître. Si j'avais réellement réussie, pourquoi m'avait-t-il alors reconduit jusqu'ici ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Bravo Zulyanna, je suis fier de toi. Certe ça a pris un certain temps mais au moins ils sont réunit. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que ta mission est bel et bien finie.

La gueule faillit me tomber. Déjà ? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller déjà, il était bien trop tôt et... non. C'était fini et c'était tout. Je pouvais enfin m'en retourné chez moi bien en paix et loin de ces idiots. Allaient-t-ils me manquer ? Non... je les détestait. Mais...

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chère ? Tu sembles bien troublée.

- Je... non ça va cependant, ma mission n'était pas de vous ramener Hisan ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Jashin.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurai pas besoin de toi plus longtemps. Tu as accomplis la majorité du boulot et je t'en remercie. Maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Curieusement, je me sentie mal à la perspective de les laisser. Je repensai à Itachi, Deidara... même cet idiot de roi Uchiha avait réussit à me marquer. J'hésitais.

- Tu préfères retourner auprès d'eux ?

Trop inconfortable, je ne répondis pas, seul ce geste le fit.

- Bien, je te laisse 24h pour faire tes adieux. Ou plutôt tes aurevoirs. Qui sait, peut-être reviendras-tu les voir lors d'une autre mission ? Profite bien de ce moment, personne ne sait si la prochaine fois que tu les reverras sera une occasion agréable, me dit mon maître sournoisement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce temps inutile, je peux revenir quand je veux et...

- Non.

La réponse me surprise. Comment pouvait-il prévoir que je n'irais pas de nouveau ?

- Comment mais...

- Finalement je te garde avec moi. Te retourner chez toi et te laisser te promener seule entre les dimensions alors que j'aurais sûrement besoin de toi d'urgence serait... une perte de temps.

De quoi je me mêle ? Il n'avait pas à décider ça et...

- Tu resteras ici et je m'occuperai de ton entrainement. Il n'est pas non plus question que je te protège toujours comme je l'ai fais tout le long de cette mission. Si quelqu'un veut te voir, il n'a qu'à s'adresser directement à moi. Tes parents et tes amis sont déjà au courant.

Sans me laisser répondre, il me replongea dans une lumière vive et je basculai...

Le monde tanguait. J'avais certe les yeux fermés mais je me sentais ballotée de part et d'autre. J'ouvris les yeux trop vite et je fut aveuglée par la lumière du jour, je poussai donc un grognement en mettant une main devant mes yeux.

- Salut, me dit une voix.

Plissant légèrement les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne s'adaptent à la lumière ambiante, je reconnu Suigetsu qui me souriait de toute ses dents de requin. Ce ne fût à peu près qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que quelqu'un me transportait sur son épaule, d'où le ballotement inconfortable.

- Tu peux marcher ?, me demanda la personne qui me transportait -et c'était Jugo-.

- Oui, tu peux me lâcher merci.

Il me prise donc et me posa délicatement sur le sol. À peine sur mes pieds que déjà Suigetsu passait son bras sur mes épaules en me collant à lui.

-En tout cas, drôlement content de voir que tu est saine et sauve... quand je pense qu'on doit ça à Karin... pas vrai ma vieille ?

-Rooh ça va Suigetsu, arrête tu veux ? Tu m'emmerdes !

-Oh je t'emmerde ?

La bataille était repartie. Désespérée, mon regard se porta ailleur et tomba sur quelqu'un que je ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne me faisait pas face, peut-être trop honteux de ses actes, mais aussi il m'ignorait. Drôlement, je trouvai, pour une fois, que son air mystérieux faisait son charme. Comme si, pour la première fois, je me mettais à apprécier ne serais-ce qu'un peu cet Uchiha. Chassant vivement cette pensée de ma tête, je me mise à penser comment leur annoncer mon départ.«Eh les gars c'était bien amusant mais je doit rentrer !» ou « Je sais que vous avez besoin de moi mais c'est bien dommage pour vous je m'en vais !». Nah, rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Seule solution, attendre que quelqu'un lance le sujet.

-Lâchez-vous, on a du chemin à faire, dit froidement Sasuké fusillant du regard Karin et Suigetsu qui se chamaillaient encore.

Les deux interpelés se lâchèrent dans des grognements et dans des grommèlement. Le grand Uchiha se remit en route, il fût vite suivit de Jugo, de Karin et de Suigetsu. Eh oui, même pas de moi. Non je ne bougeai pas. Qui avait dit que je les accompagnais ?

-Meh... tu ne viens pas ?, s'interrogea Suigetsu en se retournant vers moi.

Toute l'équipe s'arrêta, y compris Sasuke.

-Non, je ne vous accompagne pas. J'avais une mission à accomplir et je l'ai accomplit, elle a été approuvée par mon maître lui même. Plus rien ne me retient ici. C'est fini.

Bon, réaction de la troupe: Suigetsu me fît un air d'harang fris, Sasuké resta froid, Jugo parut peiné et Karin lâcha un bref «tss» avant de remonter ses lunettes nerveusement.

-Tout de suite ? Me demanda Suigetsu toujours sous le choc.

Je soupirai, le mensonge était-il nécessaire ? Je ne croyais pas. Je jouai donc la carte vérité.

-J'ai 24h depuis mon éveil pour vous faire mes adieux. Cependant, j'ai choisit de partir cette nuit. C'est une décision personnelle.

-Donc tu nous suis jusqu'à cette nuit, et tu te volatilises quand on dort ? Brrr... j'ai de la misère à y croire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je te laisse partir ?, me demanda un voix vers le fond.

Je m'en doutais qu'il allait avoir quelque chose à dire, il était le chef de cette équipe et aucune décision n'était prise sans lui. Mais que manigancait-il encore ?

-Tu n'as absolument aucun pouvoir sur les décisions que je viens de prendre, Sasuké.

-Si je te tue, ton dieu ne te rammenera pas à lui et je serai certain que tu ne révèleras jamais ce que tu as apprise avec nous.

Je roulai des yeux, comme si c'était toujours aussi facile Sasuké...

-Tu ne le feras pas, lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Pendant un instant, je crus percevoir un fond de peur dans ses yeux, mais il fut très vite remplacer par de la haine, il allait de nouveau craquer.

-Oh là là pas encore !, lâcha Suigetsu en se dirigeant vers Sasuké pour le retenir, Jugo lui aussi était prêt à intervenir, il ne manquait plus que Karin qui ne savait pas où se mettre dans tout ce fouillis.

L'Uchiha avait la main sur son épée et ce regard haineux posé sur moi. Cependant, il comprit vite qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. Il redevint donc calme et me tourna le dos pour continuer sa route comme si rien n'était. L'air redevint respirable et nous nous mîmes en route. Suigetsu parla tout le long de la route, Jugo ne disait rien, Karin ne brisait pas ce calme et Sasuké m'ignorait.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Sasuké ne lève le camp pour dormir. Tout le monde étaient nerveux, moi y comprise. Au moment d'aller dormir, chacun vint me faire ses adieux personnels.

Le premier fut Suigetsu; il vint me voir en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Un moment de silence passa. Il cherchait ses mots.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il, tu vas me manquer. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se revoir bientôt... tu me plaîs vraiment.

Puis il me fit une accolade avant d'aller se coucher. Vint ensuite le tour de Jugo. Il commença par s'asseoir à coté de moi et nous passâmes cette discussion en silence. Quand Karin arriva, Jugo se leva avant de me mettre une main sur mon épaule me disant que j'allais lui manqué puis il partit à son tour se coucher.

Karin se mordait la lèvre, elle se sentait sûrement obligée de faire ces adieux.

-Je sais que... on n'a pas été proche toute les deux mais euh...

-Karin... ne t'oblige pas à faire des adieux que tu ne veux pas faire.

Elle resta surprise de cette interruption, elle finit cependant bien sûr par me bafouiller des adieux un peu mal lancés puis alla se coucher sous les rires de Suigetsu qui s'amusait follement à l'immiter bafouiller des adieux. Il alla aussi se prendre des claques avant de dormir.

Puis le temps passa. À un certain moment donné, je me levai d'où j'étais assise et je m'en allai vers la forêt, là où Jashin me redonna mon apparence normal. Je jettai un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière de moi avant de voir Suigetsu, tristesse au regard, fermer les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir. J'étais maintenant invisible à ses yeux comme à ceux des autres. C'était terminé.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt puis m'arrêtai. Je n'étais pas seule. Mais comment ...

-Tu es... magnifique, dit une voix derrière moi.

Me retournant, je remarquai Sasuké qui m'observait, le regard voilé par ses sharingans.

«Comment arrives-tu à me voir ?»

-Tu oublis mon don héréditaire, me dit-il avec calme.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste, pourquoi m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ?»

-Tout le monde t'ont fait leurs adieux sauf moi, quoi, tu ne veux pas m'entendre me rabaisser pour toi ?, dit-il, sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il n'était plus le même... décidément je ne comprenais vraiment pas les humains, les Uchihas en particulier. Ça craint.

«Va s'y vite»

-Commence par reprendre ton apparence humaine.

J'obtempérai, du moins Jashin lui accorda cette faveur. Une fois debout sur deux jambes, le sharingan de Sasuké se désactiva et il s'approcha de moi.

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot Uchiha, j'ai à faire ailleurs. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Tu veux encore me tuer ? Tu n'as donc rien compris à...

...et il me donna un calin. Pas juste une accolade comme on donne à quelqu'un non, un câlin. Alors que nos deux corps étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre il me glissa à l'oreille;

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas... et ça me tue de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... je t'apprécie, plus peut-être que je ne l'imagine moi-même ou encore que tu puisses envisager. Reste.

Une parole et tant de sens, tant de vouloir dire, tant de subterfuges. Mais que faisait-t-il donc vraiment ? Quel était son véritable but ?

-Je dois partir et tu le sais, tu le sens et ça te tue mais là n'est pas mon problème. Cependant merci quand même de ...

-Je t'aime...

Mon coeur s'arrêta puis repartit à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me disait là le con ! Est-ce qu'il réalisait vraiment l'ampleur de ces paroles ! Non... il bluffait. D'un mouvement vif je le repoussai, trop c'était trop.

-Tu exagères. Tu essaie de me faire rester alors que je ne peux m'engager à rester ici. Tu le sais. Laisse-moi, tu m'as fais tes adieux et ça me suffit.

Un grand sourire surnoit se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. Il avait vu quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit il s'en alla mais avant de partir définitivement, il me jetta un dernier coup d'œil toujours avec ce grand sourire énervant. Il savait que l'on se reverrait...

_**FIN**_


	17. C'est pas fini ?

Avertissement! Même s'il est marqué fin au chapitre précédant, ce n'est pas fini!

Suivez de nouveau l'histoire de Zulyanna dans «Le retour d'un démon»

En espérant vous y revoir!

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui continueront la série, n'oubliez pas les review svp!


End file.
